The Chosen One of the Damned
by crazieanimefan1
Summary: Born a shinigami. Reborn a mutant. It took a vampire's bite to uncover the truth of her past and her destiny. This is an X-Men/Naruto/Bleach crossover.
1. Prolouge

_A/N: I don't own Bleach, X-Men, all that jazz, just Kali, Kamara, and friends. This one probably will be a long one, so beware._

_Prologue:_

The sound of rain hit the thatched roof as it seemed sadness surrounded the Japanese style home. The sound of a newborn baby crying could be heard, but the air was tense due to the death of the mother. The other sound heard was hard coughing and a splattering sound, as crimson drops fell from the man's lips that caused the coughing. He could barely breathe finding his body weakened from grief and now illness.

His wife was dead, now his newborn daughter lay there in the arms of the midwife.

What was there to do? The baby didn't stand a chance, the man was too ill to care for her. He looked up blood sliding down his mouth to his chin as he looked up at an old man leaning on a cane, who had somehow appeared on the scene. "Save her," the sick man panted weakly. "Save my daughter, don't let her die!"

The old man stared down at him nodding his head thoughtfully. "She will be saved," he said stroking his long beard as he took the infant into his arms. While the doctor whisked the ill man away fast, the old man moved the baby to an alter as he studied a portal it seemed staring down at the human world as he saw something in Canada. A soon to be born child, that was near death due to science. He looked at the baby as he closed his eyes touching her face a sparkle coming from his hand, the child's soul as the body disappeared. "One day you will return to us," he whispered. "For now, you can't. You will be tied to this body…never to know the truth until it's time."

The sparkle floated through the portal and into the body of the dying twin girl.

Meanwhile, a man stood watching in anticipation. "She's about to give birth!" he announced gleefully almost as if he was manic. He wore clothing of a business man, someone of importance. "These twins will be the beginning of my army against the mutants. Super soldiers with powers that can go against them all. They will be my generals in this war against those bastard freaks."

He smirked as his image came to mind, of how happy a world would be without mutants. Yet his eyes flickered to a man in the shadows, who was listening, but seemed tense. "Your offspring will help us, Logan," he said. "But the twins must be separated." Logan looked up hearing his name. _Yes, they must be separated, but my children will not be corrupted by your hands, William Stryker. _

Logan had been an experiment once before, known as Weapon X. His name was then James Howlett, yet he changed it to Logan soon after the adamantium was placed in his body. It was his sperm, his DNA used to create the twins inside this woman, who had been brainwashed against her will to have sex with him. Now as a soon to be father, he knew he had to protect these children before it was too late.

The birthing process was bloody. So bloody in fact, he knew the woman wouldn't survive. She did though, but while in recovery, took a lethal dose of poison to commit suicide since her mind was back the way it was supposed to be. Stryker watched Logan study his newborn daughters. He left the room not thinking anything would happen moving to his office.

Which was his mistake.

Logan made it to Toronto late that night. The older twin, he dropped off at a house of people he knew would take care of her. The younger twin however, he kept near him. He had bought a few things for the baby and now sat in the hotel room watching her sleep. He would have given her up, but he learned his mistake with his son, Daken. He wasn't about to pull this stunt again. But he could only keep one of the children, he was unable to raise two. He studied the child, seeing a tuff of brown hair on her head as he ran his finger gently down her nose.

She was so beautiful…

A name flashed in his mind that meant "most beautiful". He nodded his head as he thought of it and looked at her. "Kalista," he whispered. "My lil' Kalista." He seemed satisfied by this as he laid her down carefully and moved to lay down himself. "I won't make the same mistakes I did with your brother," he vowed to the sleeping baby. "I ain't too proud of that. But perhaps one day you'll get to meet him. And maybe you'll change his mind on us." He eased back closing his eyes.

He had no idea that this child he shared custody of. That this child had new powers sealed within her, tightly sealed that no one would know who she truly was. He had no idea she was his adopted daughter, not his biological one to begin with. The little sparkle had become this child's soul. The body she would inhabit would be a permanent loan.

And she wouldn't know the pain and suffering she would endure…nor her destiny.


	2. Run and Don't Look Back

_A/N: I believe there is a comic of what would happen if the X-Men died or something of that nature. I love the X-Men a lot, but this is just part of the story, it has nothing to do with anything else. I'm just getting it along for the time being. _

Fifteen and already a genius.

Thankfully there were humans just like her in real life as well.

A rather beautiful teenager, she stood 5'3 and weighed at least 113 pounds. She had long brown hair that she usually was seen wearing in micro braids and had eyes as blue as sapphires. Her skin was smooth and tanned, depending on the time of year since she loved the beach. And now, by March, she would be sixteen years old.

And her attitude was every bit her father's.

Kali, as she was called now, was knelt in the back yard of the Xavier Institute with Kamara, a white Siberian tiger she had come to own since she was a child. He had become her constant companion and guardian as she found him the closest friend she knew. She was brushing his fur after a bath, one that she wound up taking one with him. She looked up hearing a motorcycle coming up the driveway.

"Daddy's home…"

Kali stood up and raced as fast as her feet could take her to the garage on the side of the mansion, jumping the fence a bit as she skidded to a stop just as the motorcycle did the same. Logan pulled off his helmet and smiled seeing his daughter there hugging her. She grinned returning his affection.

"There's my girl," he said.

"I missed ya, Daddy," she said as she beamed up at him. She hated he always traveled to someplace with the excuse to find something he was missing.

Logan gave his daughter a sad smile. "I know ya do," he said. "I'm sorry for bein' away so long, I ain't havin' much luck."

Kali gazed in her father's light blue eyes nodding her head slowly. "I understand," she said. "But at least be here when I graduate. They said I qualify this year."

Logan raised both brows impressed. "And what will ya do after?"

"I wanna be a doctor."

"A doctor?" He was a bit surprised.

"Yeah," she said. "So humans won't be afraid of us anymore. And for once I can help get your bike repaired and even let Charles extend on the school."

He studied his daughter. She always thought more of others, never herself. He reached out and touched her face gently. She looked up at him a bit surprised by the gesture, yet didn't move away from it, being the typical Daddy's girl she always was. He leaned down kissing her forehead. "You always make me proud," he said softly to her.

She looked up at him on that a faint blush covering her face. "Thank ya."

He smiled and tugged her inside. "Now…tell me more of what you've been doing."

The day seemed to drag on and on. Kali was more excited her father being home. Yet she noticed he and Xavier seemed a bit on edge. They were in the study alone for hours, while she went about her day, training, bugging the life out of her best friend, Kurt Wagner, and just doing what she did before he got back.

Logan sat staring at the bald man in the wheelchair. Charles Xavier was staring out the window in silence as he nodded his head. "I've already taken care of the finances and such," he said. He turned his wheelchair around. "There's nothing more that can be done," he said his voice somber.

"Damn bastard took fifteen years," Logan said.

"Yes, but now it seems he has it in for all of us."

Logan pushed a hand through his hair. "And she will survive?"

"Yes…only because you helped her to." Charles leaned back. "That's why I tell you now although it's been some time since I've had this vision. I don't know what the future holds for her. I can't see that far ahead."

"Damnit," Logan cursed as his hands became fists.

"You can't tell her."

Logan stared at him. "She'll try to change fate," he said. "I know her."

"Yes, but now fate lies with her," Xavier said. "Hopefully she'll refuse the path of vengeance."

Logan stood up and walked to the windows watching Kali walking Kamara for the evening. "Fifteen years," he whispered. "There's so much I wish I could change. That I could've spent more time home. That I could've provided more for her."

"You did the best you could and she's grown beautifully because of it, Logan," Xavier said nodding. "Don't ever forget that in these, our final hours."

Logan nodded and moved to get a beer. He wished he could get wasted for this.

Nighttime came and Logan walked Kali to her room. He didn't give off that anything was wrong. He moved his hands and got his dog tags off putting them around her neck. "I think it's time you had these," he said as she studied them quietly and smiled. "Take care of them, they're very old," he warned.

Kali smiled back to him and hugged him. "I will, I promise," she said. "Good night, Daddy. And welcome home!"

Logan kissed her head. "Good night," he said watching her enter her bedroom. It was only then the smile disappeared from his face as he studied the shut door. He turned walking to his room as he got a pen and a piece of paper at his desk and began to write a letter in Japanese. He was grateful to have some old friends in Japan and one woman always stood out to him, although she wasn't truly Japanese. He placed it in an envelope and sealed it as he walked to the post office down the road mailing it off express mail.

It was now 2:23 am. Everyone was asleep. A sudden explosion shook the mansion like an earthquake and even caused Kali to flop out of her bed and hit the floor hard. "Ow," she muttered rubbing her head. She then looked up hearing machine gun firing around and ducked under her bed a moment afraid it would come through the walls. When it seemed safe, she slowly moved out with Kamara at her side and looked in the hallway.

Blood and bodies lined the floors. Her bare feet touched the wet sticky red substances. She could smell gunpowder and death all around her as she forced herself to find her father. "Daddy…" she whispered looking around having to duck in rooms to keep from being spotted. She ran downstairs seeing more bodies as she moved into a ballroom on the second floor seeing Logan standing there, blood down his adamantium claws.

"Daddy!"

Logan turned around seeing his daughter. Wounds had healed from his body as he studied her a moment, a blank look in his eyes. Kali ran to him. "What's goin' on?" she cried. "Everyone's dead!"

He held her close kissing his head. "I want you to listen to me," he said not even answering her question as he put his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to run…and not look back."

"But why? I can't leave without you!" she protested. Tears streamed down her face.

He pulled her in a bear hug and held her close kissing her head. "I love you, Kalista," he whispered. "Always remember that. If anyone asks, tell them William Stryker was behind this. Make sure he is brought to justice!" He touched her cheeks. "Leave and not look back, NOW!"

At that moment, the doors were blasted open. "RUN KALISTA!" Logan screamed to her. Kali's feet slowly moved backward as she saw no other way out except for one. She burst out running dodging bullets as she and Kamara jumped through the windows and landed in the snow below. The impact crushed her leg breaking it in several places as she grunted. Yet she began to drag herself away from the blood bath when the whole mansion suddenly exploded, sending her flying into the woods and hitting a tree.

The blessed darkness took over…as new snow began to slowly fall around her.

The sound of sirens blasted through the area. Helicopters were flying overhead and many cars began to arrive. Kamara's head lifted up as he saw this. He was burnt and bloody, but alive. His fur was matted with dried blood. He looked over at Kali, who was groaning as he limped to her licking her cheeks enough to get her eyes open. He buried himself underneath her to pull her body forward toward the lights.

Kali slowly became aware of what Kamara was doing as she held onto his fur as he dragged her along slowly. She knew of how strong he was, but not this strong. Two cops at their car looked up to see a white tiger with a teenage girl holding onto him. At first, they thought he was dragging her for dinner, but then they saw that he had a collar made of braided black leather with a amethyst hanging from it. He wasn't looking hungrily at her, he was helping her. The two walked cautiously towards them.

Kamara slowly laid down in an effort to say he wasn't to hurt them. Plus he was worn out. One saw the injuries to the tiger and the injuries to the girl. "Be damned, he's her pet," he said startled. "They're both hanging by a thread!" His partner whistled for the paramedics as they rushed forward. A helicopter landed to airlift them both to the hospital.

Kali closed her eyes, the vision of what happened wracking her mind. Her hand was firmly on Kamara's head, as if to tell them don't take him away. Yet the darkness, such a comfort for her right now, appeared as it took her away, giving her some inner peace as she had no idea where the hell she was going.

Frankly, she didn't care…she just lost everything…and now her will to live was hanging by a thread.

"Miss Logan?"

No answer.

"Miss Logan?"

Kali finally looked over at the detective responsible for the case. It was as if she had phased out briefly and was now brought back to the here and now as she studied her French fries. Kamara's head laid on her lap as he was sleeping sitting up it seemed. He was still on pain medicine and it usually made him drowsy. "I'm sorry," she said as she sighed.

"It's okay," the man said. "I know it's hard to remember such things. You said your father said William Stryker did this massacre. Do you know of him?"

"Only what I was told in the past," Kali said leaning back. "That he had some scientific program called Weapon X and my dad was part of it. He wanted to create super soldiers or somethin'. I was one of those projects as well while in my mom." She suddenly realized she sounded like a live version of Frankenstein. The very thought made her look as white as a ghost.

The detective wrote this down, not seeming phased. It was as if he had Stryker's file sitting in front of him on a computer, which he actually did. He had the FBI hack into a few things and what he found was chilling, even for a mere human. This girl was completely telling the truth behind it all, since it was also in the files that were hacked. How she had the strength to even survive was amazing to him, but the fact she was so young was even more shocking.

"We've decided to send you abroad," he said. "For your safety."

She barely looked up on that one. "Japan," she said. "I know."

"And you speak the language?"

"Yes."

"We will make sure to keep in touch. Once Stryker is found, you'll be needed to testify against him. We'll make sure he gets what's coming to him, it's a capital case and he will get the death penalty."

"I'd rather be the one to flip the damned switch," Kali suddenly growled in anger.

The detective looked at her steadily. "The FBI will be taking your case from here," he said. "You will be moved to their building and from there they will take you to JFK Airport and on a flight to Tokyo." He watched her eat, seeing bandages on her arms. "On a personal note, I hope you will come back one day and let us know how you are. I'd hate to retire and not know how things are going for you."

Kali looked up at him on this. She had heard so many things on the news. She had funding from citizens who actually felt stupid for what they did to her race. She was even given funding by an old friend of Logan's named Tony Stark. Even Steve Rogers came by to the funerals held and said goodbye to his old friend. She didn't know how much outpouring this whole city was giving her, but it was enough that it actually sobered her up a bit.

"I'll make a note of that, detective," she said as she pushed away the foil wrapper, unable to eat anymore. She looked at the cast on her leg, having had a few surgeries. She then looked up seeing men in suits walk in. They had briefcases and looked pretty damn official.

The very thought had her now in fear.

The detective put a soothing hand on her shoulder as he stood up shaking the men's hands as they exchanged words. It seemed that the suited men were the FBI here to escort Kali and Kamara to the J. Edgar Hoover building there in New York. She overheard the man explain that she'd accidentally set the metal detectors off since she had metal in her system and explained on Kamara and that he had given her lunch, so she was pretty set. A wheelchair was brought out as they gently and carefully got her in. The detective held his hand out to shake hers, before following with those famous five words:

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Kali shook his hand nodding her head. "I'll be here for your retirement party," she whispered. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'll hold you to that. Be safe, Miss Logan."

The black SUV was parked on a side entrance to avoid the media. She had already planned a news conference later on. She was buckled in as Kamara laid beside her, the two men up front as they drove off. She looked out the tinted window seeing cameras and reporters lined for miles. She leaned back as she bowed her head staring down at the dog tags she wore around her neck. She slowly lifted them up as the tears slid down her cheeks. She gripped them to her head and began to cry softly.

Finally able to mourn the losses that she now bore.


	3. Setback

"Spread your arms."

Kali never felt so violated. She was suddenly missing that little police station further down the road. The FBI was a more structure place and always did security checks. Yet since she couldn't go through a metal detector without setting it off, they had to take things in a different approach: a strip search. The woman was less than hospitable as she examined her clothes and had her pat down.

She was now embarrassed and felt worse.

Kali was grateful when she could redress. She watched the animal handler checking over Kamara as she rushed to his rescue as best as she could in her situation with her injuries and pulled him close frowning at the man, causing him to back off as she petted the tiger's fur. This pretty much proved the animal was of no threat and the man wrote this down. Kamara nuzzled Kali softly licking her cheek slowly and sighed. He was more than willing to put up with a few idiots if it would keep Kali safe.

Kali buckled her boots and stood up as she was led in an interrogation office. The only three things in the room were two chairs and a long table. One wall was a two way mirror. She got a good look at herself as she was parked on one end of the table. She saw how pale she was, how her eyes looked like she was as exhausted as she felt. She felt like she was more a prisoner than she was a victim. She sighed softly as she closed her eyes, the cold metal table seeming to provide some relief.

The next thing she knew, an officer was shaking her awake. She slowly sat up, every bone in her body giving a pop that echoed the room. "A man is here to take you," he said as she looked up seeing a neatly dressed man, middle aged from the look of things. He wore a black suit with a blue tie and was somewhat balding, with a neatly shaved goatee, graying in some areas. He was tall and slightly big.

"Miss Logan?" he asked. "I'm Andrew Cutter, I'm here to escort you."

Kali suddenly felt uncomfortable. This Andrew Cutter…she never heard of him.

Mr. Cutter moved to her wheelchair and unlocked the brakes as one of the agents gave him a folder. "Thank you for assisting us," one said as Mr. Cutter nodded.

"It's my pleasure," he said as he took the folder and pushed her out the door.

Yet instead of being parked out front, he wheeled her into a back alley where a large truck stood. It looked like one of those trucks used by the army. Only then did Kali's worst fears become imagined.

Cutter was none other than William Stryker.

Stryker smirked as he looked down at her. "Surprise," he said. "Thought you could get away this easily?" Kamara lunged when two men quickly tangled the tiger down and fitted him with a shock collar as Stryker gave a tsk sound. "Bad kitty," he mocked. Kali could only watch in horror.

Yet then she suddenly lunged, a SHINK sound heard as the familiar adamantium claws her father once had, now came out of her hands as she aimed for Stryker's throat.

Stryker took a well leveled punch to Kali's stomach knocking her back as two men dragged her up to her feet. He lifted her head up and slapped her hard against the face. "Put her in the mutant proof chains and give her a sedative," he ordered. "She'll be reunited with Wolverine soon enough." He walked to a black car parked down the street. Kali felt a needle stabbed through her hip as she was soon unconscious.

A sudden jerk of the truck woke Kali in a daze. She lifted her head a moment shackled to the top of a cage that shook with every move of the truck. Her eyes blinked a moment getting rid of the dizzy feeling as she looked up at the cuffs, noticing that spikes were inside, in case of escape. She frowned bracing herself as she wiggled her hands as the spikes got her right under her thumbs in a matching gash that just didn't heal. She dropped to the ground with a thud as she grunted. "Damn," she muttered.

Kamara gave a snort as he raised his head, the collar still around his neck. She moved to the cage door and picked the lock with a well placed claw before she moved to Kamara. She broke the door off his cage and used her bare hands to get the shock collar off, nearly frying herself, since she was a walking lightning conductor as well. She looked at her leg and broke it out of the cast able to walk now.

Kali floated off her feet flying up to the roof of the truck as she phased through it like a ghost to see where they were. They were on a busy freeway. Although the location was unknown on what freeway. She raised a brow and slid back down as she gathered Kamara on her back carefully. "Hold tight," she instructed and flew back up phasing them both onto the roof as she now stood on the roof of the truck. She looked behind her noticing they were the last truck in a line.

Perfect…but probably not for the people in the mini van behind them actually staring in horror at her. She gave them a desperate look and put a finger on her lips as if saying not to alert those in the truck. She felt a bump seeing they hit an overpass. Now was her chance as she gripped Kamara and suddenly jumped landing on the sign on the pass as she slipped and held onto the metal area. Kamara's claws gripped her shoulders in fear suddenly. She looked down seeing they were a good fifty to a hundred feet off the ground as she gulped.

She always was afraid of heights.

Kali's heart beat fast. She had to get Kamara down first. She looked at him. "Jump," she told him. Kamara stared at her, yet nodded and let go, the tiger landing in a field nearby. She looked relieved as she swung a bit the metal becoming slippery with sweat and blood. This became dangerous when she suddenly slipped and free fell straight to the rushing river below as she braced herself and landed with a splash. She surfaced coughing as she flew over to Kamara.

"I'm not doin' that again!"

Now cold and wet, Kali looked up where she had been and shivered. Yet above on the embankment, she could see one of those "welcome to" signs. She squinted and blinked when she realized what it said. "Welcome to Canada…checkpoint ahead," she read as she looked at Kamara. Of course, she had no intention of using a checkpoint, but she did have an intention to get to Toronto. She looked at the river and began to follow it into the Canadian territory when she soon noticed she was safe. Yet she had no money, no food, nothing.

But she did have her powers. Although Xavier taught her never to use her powers for selfish reasons, she had no choice. Her first destination was a clothing store. She froze time around her making people look like store mannequins while she did some shopping to change out of her clothes. She got some to put in a suitcase and added some personal items. She then walked to the food area and got some food from the deli to stick in a backpack along with books and some money. She made a mental note of the place and knew she would repay these people. After this, she walked to a car wash to give Kamara a bath and got him cleaned up. She fixed his fur carefully and looked at a map she had got.

"All right, Kam," she said after a moment. "We're not too far from Toronto. I got your papers redone and all so we'll head for the airport and then to Tokyo." She petted him as he nodded his head. Once she had left town, she allowed time to restart and went about walking down the highway. She soon saw the city ahead and looked around. It was then a pain hit her heart as she remembered something her father had told her.

She was now in her birthplace.

Kali looked around quietly as she walked down the busy streets heading for the airport. She moved to the counter and showed her passport as she discovered she was expected on the next flight to Tokyo. She blinked walking with Kamara. "How's that possible?" she mumbled to herself as she looked around. She then frowned. "They probably had the ticket set for then," she said remembering what the cop told her. He nodded as he stayed close as she saw her gate.

After bidding goodbye to Kamara, who was put in a carrier and put on the plane, Kali soon boarded the flight bound to Tokyo. Weariness and exhaustion was filling her mind as she made her way to a first class window seat. The fight attendant gave her a pillow and a blanket to curl up in. She felt the flight begin to take off once all were on board as she sighed, relief flooding her mind.

She had outdone Stryker…she was leaving Canada and America.

Now all she wanted to do was sleep.

By the time they reached Tokyo, it was at least seven AM Japan time, while she was adjusted to the time in New York. Kali shook her head a moment to clear it as she gathered her bags and Kamara. Light rain was falling outside as she walked staring outside the huge windows of the Tokyo airport a moment. She sighed and moved off away from it as she stepped outside. She watched people greeting family and love which caused her to look away.

It was understandable for the newly orphaned girl.

Kali walked deep in thought. While the city was huge, she still had nowhere to go and Stryker knew she would be going to Tokyo. She realized she needed to leave the city and find another place to go. After taking a few trams, she found herself standing along a path leading down another road through the forests. She studied this a moment as a breeze blew around her, leaves going down the path. She took this as a sign and began to walk.

Minutes turned to hours which turned to days. With the occasional tea house and rest area, the only way to travel was to walk. On the third day, Kali saw a crossroad as she studied the signs. "Konoha," she read. "And Suna…" She blinked. "Village Hidden in the Leaves or Hidden in the Wind…" She looked at Kamara, yet froze. Her sharp hearing picked up on the sounds of footsteps trying to be quiet. She sniffed the air a moment as she looked around.

She was being watched.

Kali's feet slowly turned toward the Suna arrow as she tried to stay calm. She kept walking straight ahead, pretending nothing was wrong. Yet she heard these steps follow in tune with her own. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Kamara. He too could hear these steps and his fur bristled a bit. She looked up seeing the woods end with desert. She looked toward the forests and then to the desert.

And began to run with Kamara at her heels through the sand.

Two days and Kali was greatly sunburned. She had water, yet it was slowly leaving. She was afraid to go to the bathroom behind any dune, afraid a scorpion would be there to get her. She wiped sweat off her face as she slowly looked up thinking she saw a village ahead. She slowly moved toward it as she collapsed suddenly at the gates unconscious.

"She's overheated."

"Then maybe you can help?"

"I will do what I can…just don't let him know she's here!"

"He won't touch her, I can assure you."

A teenager with long blue hair was creating a tub of ice water. She was dressed in a blue bikini with a bit of fishnet around the waist and barefoot. Around one ankle was a gold bracelet and around her neck was her forehead protector. She had matching ocean blue eyes that were as blue as her hair. A teenage boy stood beside her in a black cat suit looking thing with makeup over his face. He was assisting her as he checked on the brunette girl they had found.

"Kari…I think she'll be waking soon," he said.

Kari Oak looked over at the boy a moment. "I'm surprised," she said. She moved to lay her in the ice water. "And the tiger's condition?" The boy nodded. "He's done better after a few ice baths and some food," he said. "You still won't go near him, will you?"

He was teasing her.

Kari frowned deeply. "Tigers like fish…this one's no exception, Kankuro."

Kankuro chuckled softly, his lips meeting her forehead. "I know, Kari, I'm just teasing."

Kari smiled a bit nodding. "Let's help these two before Gaara discovers them here."


	4. Taming the Sand

As one may have figured by now, Kari was no ordinary person. No one in their right mind would walk outside in a bikini and no other clothing and be completely barefoot, and look so damn carefree about it.

This was because Kari wasn't ordinary. She was a mermaid.

Many years ago, Kari was born in the Pacific Ocean, the daughter of the royal advisor to King Poseidon. The youngest of thirteen, her father didn't wish to have another daughter, since the girls outranked the boys. So he disowned the girl. Her brother Kyle took care of her. Kari was also born with a rare gene in merfolk, meaning she could step on land and be human. Not many were born with this, and as her life grew complicated, this trait would come in handy.

It started when she met Kankuro, who was a young boy then. The two became instant friends, to the point that he would wait for her arrival at the beach Suna had. It was during this time she met his mother, Karura, who was pregnant with Gaara, and his father. The father, Kari had to admit, scared the shit out of her. It was when she uncovered what he had planned for his wife that Kari's troubles began.

First, the Kazekage kept Kankuro away from the young mermaid by busying him hard with training. To equally shut her up on what was to happen, he planned a raid on the merpeople living nearby, including Kari, her mother, and siblings. In a single night, he poisoned them. Kari's mother flung her out of the water in time and Kari saw who was responsible for their deaths as she looked on horrified.

She ran and never looked back.

Until many years later.

Kari eventually did return to Suna after a few years away. By then, she was older and wiser. She had fled to the Land of Mists, trained under the infamous Kisame Hoshigaki. She had exceeded her sensei's wildest dreams, even before he became part of the organization called the Akatsuki. Kisame taught her many water Justus, molding her into a ninja. When she returned, she was reunited with Kankuro, which at first was a stressful one. But the two set aside differences and actually fell in love.

At the moment, Kari was his fiancée. But this was a secret between them and his sister, Temari, who loved Kari like a sister. She walked down the dusty streets of the village getting things for Kankuro and the two guests. Unfortunately, this left both the girl and tiger unguarded.

Sand began to slowly creep in the room Kali was in. The red head teen, who was around her age, stood in the doorway, his green eyes gazing at her. The sand began to wrap around her when suddenly it stopped. He saw that her eyes were open and a hand had reached up slowly capturing the sand into her palm, not taking it.

But rather, she was talking to it!

_Who are you? Although you are sand, I sense you're another livin' person._

_My name is Shukaku, mortal. I am the One-Tail. How are you, a puny girl, able to stop this? What are you doing to me, woman? _

_I…ain't doin' nothin'. I just have a way with animals, Shukaku. _

_Hmm…you're no ordinary human, are you?_

_I'm not even human._

_What are you then?_

_A mutant. My people were massacred in front of my eyes not long ago._

_No wonder I sense your sadness. I won't harm you, girl. In return…talk to me more. This boy is such a dolt, he bores me…only his need for blood satisfies me._

_Blood…enough has been spilled for now. _

_You still want peace after all that's been done to you? You're more likely the stupid one. You should vent your rage on those who hurt you._

_That would make me just like them…I ain't that low._

Shukaku was quiet for the longest time. Yet his sand slowly began to move into the gourd on Gaara's back. Kali watched this realizing she struck a chord in this sand demon. Now she found herself staring into the cold green eyes of the boy standing at her bedside. Her own blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"How did you stop me?" he said softly, yet coldly.

"That's between me and Shukaku," she said in a flat voice. "Ask him."

He raised his brow. "You know I could kill you?"

"You would've done it already," she snapped.

Gaara raised a hand suddenly to her when it was stopped by the sand. He lowered it as he turned on his heel and walked off without another word. Kali stuck her tongue out behind his back. "Fucker," she muttered as she settled her head back on the pillow and looked at Kamara, who was staring toward Gaara. "What is it, boy?" She slowly petted him.

Kamara just shook his head and put it down on his paws.

Kali stared at the tiger. "You act like you know that bozo," she said. "Or Shukaku one." She saw his ears perk at the name Shukaku. "Oh, you do know him?" she asked as she petted his head. "He must've been a friend of yours." The only answer was a big sigh from the 350 pound animal and nothing more.

Kankuro ran in and looked relieved to see no one was hurt. He looked over at Kali. "Did he hurt you?" he demanded.

"He tried," she responded. "But I stopped it."

"Odd…that's never-" He paused. "You know Japanese?"

"Yeah," she answered. "My dad…" She looked down a moment. "He taught it to me," she said quietly. She looked away.

"So it is true…you're the survivor," he said walking to her and sat down. "Can I have your name?"

"Kalista. I go by Kali," she said. "My tiger is Kamara."

"I'm Kankuro," he said.

Kali stared at him. "Uh…never met a guy wearin' makeup before except if they're gay," she said bluntly. She heard laughter in the doorway and looked seeing a blue haired girl walking up to them.

"I assure you, he's not," she answered her arms around Kankuro's neck. "My name's Kari Oak."

Kali reintroduced herself and Kamara, seeing Kari hesitate. "He's good," she said. "He ain't like wild or nothin', he's more an overgrown housecat."

Kankuro gave a dry laugh. "Kari isn't fond of cats," he said. "No offence to Kamara though."

"Oh." Kali nodded her head. "Who was that screwball with the sand and Shukaku?"

"That would be my younger brother, Gaara," Kankuro said.

"Is he always that…weird?"

"He's more deadly than weird. It's best you stay your distance," he said.

"So where exactly am I?"

Kari looked at Kankuro, who did the same to her. She moved to sit in his lap as he held her close, the two deciding to tell Kali all they could seeing she looked perplexed. "Yes, ninja's are real," she said.

Kankuro chuckled. "So…would you like to be one?" he asked.

Kali looked thoughtful. "I….wanted to be a doctor," she said after a moment.

"There's medical nins," Kari said. "We're running short on a few. I'm sure we can arrange something."

Kali nodded her head. "Okay," she said.

Kankuro nodded. "But first, you get better," he said. "My sister Temari is fixing you some food to eat. And if Gaara comes back, whatever you do, don't piss him off. It could be the last thing you ever do." He patted Kari's leg to make her stand up.

Kali watched the couple leave. "Ninjas…who would've thought?" She snorted a chuckle as she leaned back. "I'm safe here…" She looked outside the window.

That night, Kali was plagued with nightmares again as she panted sitting up a hand to her head. Her healing ability had helped her heal a good bit, but she saw her hands still bandaged. That would never heal, she knew sadly. She sighed and laid back down a moment. She then saw another person in the doorway, a man this time bearing resemblance to Gaara and Kankuro. He was flanked by two guards and his eyes stared coldly at her.

She felt like if looks could kill, she'd be in a coffin right now.

The man turned and left the room without a word. She nervously watched him leave as she pulled her blankets over her head shaking a bit in fear. He brought more fear to her than Gaara did. Her mind then drifted to the red head a moment as she thought of him and Shukaku. How did he get that beast inside him? Why was he so cold and distant? She didn't know this yet. How could she, she was a stranger, a foreigner, an immigrant…

Home wrecker suddenly came to her head as she frowned. No, she couldn't call herself that. She sighed and settled a bit as her eyes closed to sleep, not once noticing in the darkness of her room on a stool in the corner, sat Gaara watching over her. He had slipped in when she was deep asleep and wasn't about to let her know he was there. This strange girl seemed to intrigue him.

And yet frustrate him at the same time.

Women had that habit…he just didn't realize it was this bad.

Tomorrow however…he would venture to Konoha. And he would take her with him.


	5. A Boy's Curiosity in Women

_A/N: And this is why I have the mature rating. Lol So it's the first scene coming up…_

"Up, woman."

Gaara poked Kali's shoulder as she slept.

"Uhhh…"

Kali's eyes slowly opened as she tilted her head looking at the time. She realized that the man she saw wasn't even around anymore. So had she seen a ghost? Wait…ghosts weren't real. That was just fucked up, she supposed.

But what the hell is the wake up call at 5 in the damn morning?

Didn't this fool sleep?

Kali rubbed her eyes as she yawned. Gaara stood impatiently his arms crossed, ready to go on a journey. His eyes narrowed a bit as he turned to leave so she could dress. "You have five minutes," he said and closed the door.

"Five minutes to what?" She yawned again and sat up.

In a chair in the corner was some clothes. She blinked and moved to them a moment. It was a blue tank top with fishnet on the edges and as sleeves. This came with short shorts that had that same fishnet that came to her knees and black sandals. She noticed her mid drift was showing once she had it on. She took off the bandages and fixed her leather gloves on her hands and then saw something extra.

A Suna forehead protector.

She picked it up and raised a brow. She remembered Kari had one wrapped around one arm and Temari had hers around her neck. She raised a brow wondering how to do this one as she thought for a moment and decided to move it around her neck for now until she would figure it out. She emerged out of the room when she felt something grab her by the collar of her shirt and drag her down the hall.

"H-HEY!" Kali looked seeing sand.

"I told you five minutes," Gaara growled.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," she muttered in English.

Gaara dropped her as she hit the floor on her ass. She grunted and stood up rubbing it a moment as she glared at him. Kamara ran up to her, now with a new collar as well, a larger forehead protector shaped like a bandana. Her eyes widened, yet she relaxed seeing that his other collar was still on.

That jewel didn't come cheap…and it was a gift anyway.

Kamara licked her hand a moment as she petted him. He looked at Gaara and gave a low growl as he walked past. Yet once near him, his tail flicked up smacking the boy across the chin as he sauntered off. The sand moved to follow him as it sort of petted his head. He looked at it sadly and nodded as he moved to find something to eat.

Kali raised her brows. _Shukaku…you know him as well?_

_Yes. Way before we knew you or even I became what I am. _

_The way he acts…you were very close._

_Closer than you can imagine. If I ever get out of this, I would behave to be at his side once again. _And then the tanuki was silent.

Kali heard his words as she looked at Kamara. She walked to the tiger and petted him softly for now. She felt him purr and looked seeing breakfast already set out. She blinked and then saw blue hair nearby cleaning up a few things. "Kari?" she asked.

Kari turned her head and smiled. "I was asked to get up so I could get you guys a few things," she said.

"And where exactly are we goin'?" Kali looked skeptical.

"Konoha. Hidden Village in the Leaves. It's central to all the ninja areas. Pretty soon, you'll be taking an exam there and then will see how your level is."

Kali was suddenly reminded of the Danger Room when she heard this. "Why am I goin' today?" she asked.

"Someone has requested to see you," Kari said. "And they kind of can't leave the borders of Konoha for now. Plus Gaara has a few friends there."

Kali sweat dropped. That worried her, if they were **ANYTHING** like this bastard. She suddenly shivered and sat down to eat breakfast seeing him already eating. She had just arrived there, and now all of a sudden, she was being sent to visit another area? This was rather crazy, if she had to go through that desert again…

Kari watched this a moment. "You healed already," she said in amazement. "The sunburn is gone and everything!"

"Oh…I have a healin' ability. Ran in the genes along with adamantium."

"Wha…?"

Kali blinked and then realized she was in a whole other area. She held her hand out as the three adamantium claws slowly came out of her hand between her knuckles. "This metal," she explained.

Kari's eyes widened. "Does it hurt to do that?"

"Yeah…but you grow used to the pain," Kali said and stared off. Her claws went back in her hand as she now ate in silence. There were many kinds of pain in her mind. Physical pain was some that she had felt briefly, yet only recently learned of how extensive it could be. But one pain that she still felt and probably would for awhile, lingered in her heart and mind. That pain was emotional.

More like she never had the chance to mourn the lost of her family, her father and friends.

And no one let her.

The journey took the course of two days. Kali was taking in as much as she could as she walked, the occasional tea house on the road providing lunch and dinner, sometimes a snack. She had never had food like this and found it rather good. Gaara had his eyes on her the entire time, almost like a guard dog. He didn't speak much except to order food, basically not letting her order what she wanted.

Control freak red head, she had to say.

But she wisely kept her mouth shut.

The last night they stayed in a hot spring resort. Kali was grateful for once she could get some freedom away from Gaara. She let her hair down and wrapped a towel around her nude body moving to the women's spring as she found herself the only one there. She moved into the warm water, feeling every ache and pain or whatever suddenly leave, as she relaxed sinking in the water a bit. She couldn't care what he was doing right now.

He could go fuck himself for all she cared.

What she didn't notice was a small eye made out of sand sitting on the fence. Gaara was watching over her while he relaxed in the men's side. Yet he was more studying what he could see of her, studying her developing body. He was also her age, but it was odd finding himself looking at a girl. He then felt a tightness between his legs as he looked down seeing that he had become aroused suddenly.

Just his luck…

If his brother found out about this, he'd never hear the end of it. Then again, his brother has Kari and he's heard plenty of moans coming down the hallway. He sighed and leaned back trying to get his hormones to act right for him. Yet he had to see her again, not obstructed by the towel. He hoped she would sleep better tonight than she did last night, since she looked very stressed out last night.

Kali soon got out and put a robe on to walk to her room. She looked at Kamara asleep already, the tiger seeming to feel the relaxed atmosphere. She slid the door closed carefully as she slid out of her slippers and moved to lay down on the bed that had been set up. She could hear the water and the clack of the bamboo fountain in the garden. Both sounds enough had settled her mind to calmness. She turned off the light in the room and curled up a bit falling asleep.

By the time Gaara was out, he noticed Kali's room dark. He slowly slid the door open a crack to see her asleep and laying on her back, her robe undone and some of her nude body showing. He blinked at this slowly entering the room after he set his gourd near the door. He closed the door, the moonlight now pouring in the room as he studied her kneeling down a moment. He slowly slid her robe open carefully, seeing she was in a deeper sleep than she had been.

And this seemed to be his advantage.

Gaara studied her breasts a moment, finding them rather big. She did seem to have a large bust. His hand slowly moved touching the now perky nipple as he let his finger roll on it. He did the same for the other breast as he looked down at her sleeping face. This felt so wrong, violating her in her sleep. But he couldn't stop now, he just felt something strange in him, making his heart beat fast.

All too strange…he never felt this before.

And it was this girl doing it to him.

His hand slowly slid down her soft skin, down her belly as he moved down to her thighs as he slid his fingers up to where the soft brown hair was of her womanhood. It showed signs of growing back due to the fact she apparently shaved. His finger slid on her folds touching her clit a moment. This very touch caused her to become suddenly wet. He raised a brow touching this as he brought it to his lips licking it. It was a sweetness he had never tasted before.

As his finger made it past her folds and into her, he found himself stopped by a delicate barrier. She was a virgin as much as he was. He bit his lip wanting to break it, but decided to wait a bit for now as he moved closer to her, slowly releasing his hardened dick letting the tip rub against her folds slowly, precum coating it now. He slowly moved his hand to begin to jerk off slowly as he let his tip rub the folds. He got tired of that and slowly moved over her as he began to grind against her instead.

He felt his balls touch her slit as he moved against her. But this wasn't helping either, he wanted inside her. He arched his hips a bit positioning himself at her entrance. Pain or not, he would take her as his own. He slid into her breaking her barrier as he gave a soft gasp at the tightness he felt surround his throbbing organ.

Kali's face scrunched up in her sleep, almost as if she felt that, but she didn't make a sign of waking up. He could smell blood in his nose from the barrier being broken. But it was too late to stop now. He slowly moved on instinct, moving his hips in and out of her slowly. The tightness was strange, but felt different. He could feel things he never thought he ever could before. His mind was a blind fog as he thrusted deeper in her, feeling his cock enter to the hilt.

Damn…now he knew why Kankuro and Kari moaned so much! It was enough to make him want to!

Gaara's pace suddenly became frenzied. He moved faster as he could feel the urge to cum beginning to build. But did he cum inside her or out? He had to make a decision and soon, he was about to shoot his load and the way it felt, it could be powerful. Yet a sudden rush of hot warmth covered his cock suddenly, the girl having her first orgasm in her sleep and it made him suddenly cum deep within her. He felt shaky as he filled her with his hot cum, never having had an orgasm like that, even when he had to do this himself.

He shut his eyes getting his breath before he slowly began to pull out of her body, a mix of their cum and some blood dripping out of her a bit. He sat back on his knees as he wiped his face off looking down at her. He slowly moved out of the room to his own to clean up a bit and sat down on the porch to watch over the night. He stretched a little bit and relaxed looking back at the room a moment and smirked lightly.

Kali woke up with pain between her legs. She sat up and looked down a moment as she could see her situation. She could smell that a male had been there, and more likely had sex with her. Blood nearby showed her virginity had been broken. Her eyes widened at this. She stood up to get dressed as she looked over at Gaara, who was staring off a moment. She could smell his scent on hers now. She wanted to just slap him, beat the shit out of him.

But found herself not even bothering to lift a hand.

After breakfast, the two were back on the road with Kamara. Kali winced a bit still getting adjusted to having her virginity broken as he looked over at her walking forward as always. After awhile, he opened his mouth.

"I don't know what came over me."

She looked at him at that. "You took my virginity."

"Well if it helps matters, I was a virgin too!"

Kali raised a brow on that. She rolled her eyes and finally was able to walk in pace with him. "So you decided to fuck me in my sleep, was that it?" she asked quietly.

"It was mere curiosity of a male," he said. He looked uncomfortable suddenly. "But…wouldn't mind doing that again."

Kali walked quietly as she heard this. "The only sex I had up until now was oral," she admitted. "My best friend had me…suck him once."

"So you had a dirty little secret of your own."

"Don't let it get to your head!" she snapped.

He held a hand up in surrender as he looked at her. "Fine, fine," he said and walked as he then saw a large gate. He looked at her. "Next time I'll ask," he said softly as he approached the gates seeing the open. She merely didn't answer, her eyes wide in surprise as what she was staring at.

Konoha seemed very peaceful. She slowly looked around blinking. "It's huge," she said softly as Gaara watched her. Yet that peace was suddenly struck dumb.

"GAARA-NII!" a voice shouted as a suddenly white blur shot past and knocked Gaara off his feet and on the ground.

"Yasha!" a male shouted running up. He was a teenager like them, blond haired and blue eyed, wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. Yet Kali noticed this kid had whiskers on his cheeks as she blinked. She then moved her head to look at this "Yasha" and was in for a double shock.

Yasha was a teenage girl, shorter than all three of them, looking 4'11 or even 5'1. She had the longest white hair pulled back in a high ponytail and had golden eyes. She wore a pink tank top that had a symbol that looked like a white and red fan on the back with fishnet sleeves, jean shorts, and had blue sandals on her feet. A sword was on her hip giving her more a samurai look than ninja. Yet her most exclusive feature were a pair of white puppy ears instead of human ears. They even had small gold hoops on the bottom of them.

Kali's hand reached out to touch the ears.

Yasha tipped her head on that and looked at her. She suddenly jumped off Gaara and ran hiding behind the blond boy shyly. The boy rolled his eyes suddenly. "You weren't shy when they walked in," he said and helped Gaara up. "Sorry about that," he said.

Gaara nodded. "It's all right, Naruto," he said. "How's she been holding up?"

Naruto Uzumaki let out a long sigh and shook his head. "It's…a process," he finally said. "But it's better than when I came back…I got a few reports on that one." He looked at Kali. "Hello," he said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. You are?"

"Kali Logan," Kali said feeling like she had cottonmouth suddenly.

Gaara nodded. "She's staying with us now," he explained. "I'll give you more details later. Is she here?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "She's at home cooking last I saw her. Itachi says to bring her to the house." He looked at Kali. "She looks like him a bit." He moved to lead the way lifting Yasha up in his arms.

Gaara put his hand on the small on Kali's back and led her to follow.


	6. Love Begins

A young woman was sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper, cigarette in hand as she did so. The wonderful smells of food flooded the rather large house, which had a few people already inside. Most wore a black coat with red clouds pattering it as some had abandoned it all together, wearing other outfits.

This woman was one of those people.

Looking no more than sixteen or seventeen, she wore her light blond hair in one single braid that landed below her hips. Her smoky gray eyes were hidden behind small black framed reading glasses. Her skin was tanned, more like she spent a lot of time at a tanning salon.

Instead, it was her natural color.

Gold arm and wrist bands were on her arms and wrists. On this day, she wore black hip hugger jeans and a green bandana shirt. Her forehead protector, which was tied around one leg, had a slash through it. She didn't seem to have a weapon on her at all yet. Her head merely looked up hearing the door open and close as she heard the sound of steps running in the kitchen.

"Alison! Where's Daddy?"

Alison's eyes peered over at Yasha over her reading glasses as she smiled, her teeth white. "He is outside," she said, her voice sounding as if it had an Arabic accent to it. She didn't even speak in conjunctions. She watched the hanyou run past and folded her newspaper as she took the glasses off and tilted her head to see Naruto and Gaara. "Gaara…should I be calling you Kazekage yet?" she said.

Gaara's attitude suddenly changed as he seemed to give a small smile. He hugged the young woman. "Not yet," he said. "It's not official as of now yet."

She chuckled and returned the hug as she nodded. She then saw Kali in the doorway as she stood slowly to her feet.

Kali glanced over at Alison. She blinked a moment as if she recognized her, a bit of surprise and shock covering her face. "Ali?" she asked.

"I see you still remember me," Alison said and smiled. "That is good."

"I didn't know what happened to ya," Kali answered as she moved hugging her.

Alison hugged back. "A lot has happened," she said quietly and looked up as the door opened from the back.

A young man, his black hair in a low ponytail, walked in. His eyes were red and had some sort of design on them. Lines were on his face on either side of his nose. He opted to wear the coat and had Yasha on his hip. He walked to Alison kissing her head as he looked over at Kali, seeming to study her a slight moment. "She is his child," he said quietly as he moved to fix himself some coffee.

Kali raised a brow at this and looked at Alison. "Who's that?" she asked.

"My husband, Itachi Uchiha," Alison responded. "Your father wrote me and him before all the hell happened in New York." She took a seat and moved some stuff off the table handing Kali a letter, written in Wolverine's handwriting. "I believe it is time you read this," she said.

Kali took the paper and sat down as she opened it.

_Alison and Itachi, _

_I hope this finds you in better spirits than myself. I recently found out through Chuck that he had seen a vision that has disturbed me. But I want to make sure my daughter is in safe hands before what transpires happens. I can't go into details to what's to happen however, but I will ask that you do this. I place Kalista in your hands, if I should die. Foster her as a sister if you must. The further she is from America and Canada, the safer she'll be and Japan is the obvious choice. _

_I've enclosed Chuck's will, which he had redone. When the time comes, she's to read it and make her decision from there. It's a lot for a fifteen-year-old to handle, but I know she'll be all right. Please make sure she's safe and she's in good health when you see her or find her._

_Logan_

Kali had to reread all this. She looked disturbed a moment. "He knew," she whispered. She shut her eyes. "Why didn't he say anythin'?"

"The date this was addressed was the day of the massacre," Alison said. "He had only found out himself."

Itachi looked over as he listened putting Yasha down for now. "Naruto had found out your whereabouts, Kali," he said. "He had called Gaara over some things and that's why we sent for you to come here. Since you're in Suna, however, the protection even extends there."

Kali didn't say anything as she digested all this. "Where's the will?"

Alison looked at her. "We have it," she said. "But we are not allowed to show you until you are eighteen."

"Understandable," Kali said and picked up Alison's pack of cigarettes lighting one up. She rubbed her temples a moment. "Damn, Xavier…"

"If you would have found out, you would have tried to stop it," Alison said. "Some things just cannot be stopped, it is fate. There was nothing in my own power to do the same as well."

"Fuck…" Kali looked at Alison. "My father put a lot of trust in ya'll."

"So he did." Alison put a hand on Kali's shoulder and squeezed it gently. She moved to get something out of the oven.

Naruto watched this quietly from the doorway. He glanced over at Yasha, who was heading off to the adjoining porch area. He then looked back at the group. "So…will she be staying here or going back with Gaara?" he asked curiously. He dodged a kunai heading for his head. "What?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "She's going to Suna, dumbass," he said. "She's only to come here if something happens to Gaara."

"Oh…"

Alison shook her head. "Naruto, you give blondes a bad name," she said. "Must I always be the smart one?"

"No," Naruto said stubbornly. "Sorry, Mom."

Kali looked at the exchange a moment and looked deep in thought. Should she go back to Suna? Should she consider staying in this place where it seemed a lot more cheerful and quiet? Or should she make this two day trek back to a sandy and hot spot where the men would suddenly fuck a virgin and not give a care?

Gaara looked at Kali and saw how she seemed to be thinking awfully hard on things. He couldn't help thinking she had every right to be pissed off at him right now, but didn't fully state it. He hoped she'd change her mind and come with him. For some reason, it just didn't seem right if she didn't.

After a wonderful lunch (Alison's cooking known to be the best the villages had ever known), Kali decided to go take a bath as the two were staying there for now until they decided to leave. She leaned back in the tub a moment as she took a breath softly resting her head against the cool tile of the edge. She looked up seeing Gaara moving to another side of the tub watching her.

"You're considering staying." He wasn't asking, he was actually saying true fact.

"What reason do I have goin' back?" Kali asked. "You don't want me there."

She felt the water shift as she then felt him behind her pulling her against him. She gasped falling against his chest as he looked down at her. She looked up at him stunned at his sudden move as her eyes widened feeling his lips brush against her own. She was so stunned, she couldn't think right, nor could her mind process what the hell was going on as she felt him kiss her.

Gaara soon slowly pulled back his lips a moment as he pushed her hair back a bit gazing at her quietly. His eyes were begging her to change her mind. She stared at this a moment as she slowly leaned in allowing him to kiss her again as he held her close to him. Her arms moved around his neck while his arms moved around her waist, filling the gap between them.

A slight gasp escaped her mouth causing his tongue to slide in to massage her own tongue. He had managed to slide his newly hardened cock into her as they kissed, now one with her once again. He moved her legs around his waist as his hands rested on her ass thrusting up into her as water splashed on the floor. She could feel his hands travel up her spine as he held her steady. She moaned in the kiss while her fingers rested on his shoulders. She felt him break the kiss for air as she looked at him a moment.

"You really want me to stay with you?" she asked.

He nodded his head as he slowly moved in her. "Yeah."

She studied him a moment as she rested her head on his shoulder feeling his arms around her. She nodded her head a moment as he tilted his head to look at her kissing her again as he held her hips down feeling himself empty his hot cum deep in her as he felt her cum coat his arousal.

Naruto smirked a moment having watched this as he stood up and walked up to where Yasha's room was. He sat down on the bed watching her paint a moment as he laid on his stomach for now. "Seems Gaara has the hots for someone finally," he said as she glanced at him a moment.

"I could tell that way before you could, Nii-sama," she answered before returning to her work.

"How?" He blinked.

"My nose."

"Oh…" Naruto looked like a dumbass.

"They're very lucky," Yasha said very quietly. "Perhaps he won't leave her."

Naruto looked at Yasha on that one. He sighed as he walked to her and put his arms around her gently. He knew she was still hurting since Sasuke left. The close relationship she had with the younger Uchiha was one he could see at times in her eyes. Yet he hoped that one day, he would come to his senses and come back to Yasha and even back to him since he was Naruto's best friend. Yet in Sasuke's steed, he decided to protect Yasha himself.

Yet he hid the fact he did have feelings for her as well.

"Anyway, let's go outside," he suggested.

"Fine." Yasha put her paintbrush down.

Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her off as they headed outside. He walked with her as he looked over at her. "How about we go catch a movie?" he asked. "We haven't done that in awhile."

Yasha looked over at him. "I know," she said. She stuffed her hands in her pockets deep in thought as she looked up a moment. "Actually I wanted to ask you on something else, Nii-sama." She smiled at him suddenly. (A/N: You'll find out more in Yasha's story on what she asked. LOL)


	7. The Awakening

A/N: _Please note, I have nothing against Gaara. The story goes this way. He's one of my favorite characters in Naruto, so this is for fan fiction purpose only. _

It had been two years since she first met Gaara, Alison, Naruto…all of them. Now Kali was a full fledged medical nin with a medical degree in case she wanted to practice out of Japan, all at seventeen years old. She was also still learning things in the ninja world that she never knew.

The once city girl was now settling down. She was now engaged to Gaara.

The sun of Suna had made Kali get a bit of a tan now, and she was a tad slimmer and muscular than she once was. She had also become best friends with Alison and Yasha, considering them sisters.

This made her help Temari as ambassador to her village as well.

Kamara was still ever faithful at her side, his body fully healed from things. His fur had become whiter as he was forever in the sunlight. He was a hit at the hospital for the children, who had never met a tamed tiger before and he was patient as much as he was calm, never raising a paw to hurt anyone despite the ice cream drops, the fur pulls, the yelling and screaming.

Like he was a wise old man underneath all that fur.

Kali was also close to Kari, considering they seemed to have been through similar tragedies. The two walked a lot together talking. It finally seemed as if things were becoming stable for the former X-Man and massacre survivor. She was finally enjoying life and felt everything was falling in place.

A year later however, everything changed.

It wasn't long after the marriage that she discovered that someone was tracking her. She frowned a moment sitting in her office at the hospital feeling a bit unnerved. She pushed her hair back a moment and resumed her work as she suddenly summoned her guard, only to find he wasn't there. "That's odd," she mumbled as she stood and looked outside the door only to hear a scream. She ran fast toward it as her eyes widened.

Sound's troops had suddenly entered the hospital. What people they didn't take hostage, they were killing.

Kali moved to her office fast and locked the door barricading it as she opened the window. She looked at Kamara. "We gotta get to Gaara," she whispered as he nodded. He jumped out landing in a tree as she joined him, the two sitting there a moment as she saw two Sound nins waiting patiently.

Her claws shot out as she lunged down and slammed them through their chests killing them instantly. She sheaved her claws and threw two kunai at two waiting in the shadows seeing them drop. She stood up and looked at Kamara. "Run to Konoha…if anyone can get there, you can! GO!"

The tiger wasted no time rushing off. She watched him making sure he was safely away before she began to run, dodging an explosive tag as she rolled away at the explosion. She looked up seeing a figure emerge from the smoke. It was female, a bit younger than her. Her wild hair was black and hung in corkscrew curls as her crystal blue eyes lifted up as she walked, holding two guns.

"The survivor of the massacre," she said speaking with a heavily German accent.

"So, it seems I ain't the only foreigner around here," Kali said as her claws shot out. "Lemme guess…Germany? No…Romania. Only fittin' for a werewolf."

"Ah, so you know what I am," the girl said. She stated it, not questioning it.

"I know _who_ ya are," Kali corrected. "Orochimaru's lil' pet. Anya Helsing, the only daughter of the infamous Van Helsing."

Anya smirked at this as she pushed her hair back. "My name precedes me," she said. "As does yours, Kalista Logan. How about it? After all, I'm not to let you out of my sight."

"I ain't interested in bein' a dog, thank ya," Kali said.

Anya twitched at that. Aha, she hit a nerve. She moved for her gun when a hand whipped out and stopped her.

"No," a male voice said as Sasuke Uchiha appeared. "She's not who we're after." He locked eyes with Kali.

Kali's throat went dry. _Brother…_ She was about to take the opportunity to move when she saw the tip of Sasuke's blade at her throat. She looked at this and looked at him almost daring him to stab her.

Anya looked at this. She looked at Sasuke. "Master, why not her?" she whispered.

"I'll handle her, get back to your post," Sasuke growled as Anya left. He then resumed his hold on Kali.

"Brother…why?" Kali whispered.

"I need you alive to deliver a message to Yasha," he said softly. He didn't lower his blade and she didn't sheave her claws. "Tell her…that I will return soon. That my mission is nearly complete. And that I love her."

"Kinda hard to deliver a message with your sword pointed at me," she responded. Yet her blue eyes met his charcoal black ones as they said what she couldn't: she would deliver his message. But an explosion caught them both off guard as they looked toward the Kazekage tower. "Gaara!" she gasped and ran like crazy toward it forgetting Sasuke.

When Kali ran in, she saw Orochimaru as she skidded to a stop. She now had a gun pointed at her head as Anya had made it to his side. She smirked holding her back. Orochimaru smiled at her and looked at Gaara as the two resumed their battle. Kali could see the holes blown in the floor were making the area a bit shaky as she twisted Anya's arm kicking the gun away from her as the two began to fight as well.

Another explosion caused the floor to fall beneath them sending all four down hard.

Anya grunted and looked seeing Kali unconscious nearby the desk having landed on her. She picked up her fallen gun as she walked to her. She cocked the pistol pointing it at her head. Just then, Gaara ran up and shielded her with his body. "I won't let you touch her, werewolf," he growled.

Anya frowned at this. She felt her Cursed Mark burn, meaning she knew what to do. She raised her gun at Gaara's head before the sand had a chance to gather and pulled the trigger.

The wound on Kali's head healed slowly on it's own, thanks to her genes. Within a couple hours, she found herself laying in a bed in the makeshift hospital. She shot up and winced immediately regretting that as a wave of nausea hit her. She put a hand to her head and slowly stood up as she looked around at the devastation.

Yet it didn't prepare her for what was to come.

Kali walked to the remains of the tower seeing Kankuro, Temari, and Kari there. She looked confused when Kari pulled her into a tearful hug. She returned the hug and looked at Kankuro. "What's happened?" she asked.

Kankuro sighed lowering his head as he looked at the Kazekage hat in his hands. He didn't have to speak. Kali's heart clenched tightly. "This…this is a joke, right?" she asked shakily. "I mean, a very poor played joke, but…" Her voice trailed off when she saw Kari shake her head.

"It's no joke," the mermaid whispered. And that was all Kali remembered when her knees buckled underneath her. Her life crashing down once more, but what seemed worse. She couldn't hear them calling her name, her mind blank. She couldn't feel them carry her back to the tent.

She couldn't feel her husband's touch, or his embrace. He died to protect her.

Again, she lost someone she loved.

The funeral was held once those from Konoha could arrive. Kari had dressed Kali in the traditional black kimono and added a small white flower behind her ear. Even the mermaid had let go of the bikini to wear the same. Kamara stood at his master's side as she was led out of the room with some help.

Alison looked at Kali and walked to her as she held her close. "She is still in shock?" she asked.

Temari nodded. "She hasn't come out of it," she said. "I think it stems from even losing her father too."

Itachi nodded. He took Kali's hands in his a moment feeling her lean heavily on him. He held her close as he turned and looked at Sasori a moment nodding his head.

The red headed man nodded and moved as he walked to what seemed to be a carrier. Kamara's ears perked up as he looked seeing what looked like a big brown raccoon dog in the former puppet man's hands. Sasori handed the animal to Yasha as it curled around her a bit. She walked to Kankuro with it.

As Kamara watched, it became clear what or who it was: it was Shukaku.

Yasha looked at Kankuro. "The Akatsuki wants to present Kali with Shukaku," she explained. "It took some time, but he has his animal form back so that he can no longer be a jinjuriki, but along with Kamara, one of her companions and protectors." The small dog hanyou handed him over to Gaara's older brother.

Kankuro held him nodding. "Thank you," he said. He put a hand on her head gently and watched her retreat back to Itachi. "Will you be taking Kali with you?"

Itachi looked at him. "Let her stay here a couple days," he said. "Once we get her room set up, we'll come for her. She's still too much in shock to travel." He looked down at the mourning eighteen-year-old, who's eyes were directly on her husband's gravestone. "Let her mourn." He led the others off for now to give Kali time alone at the gravesite.

It would be the action that would change history.

Kali knelt at the grave well into the night staring at it. She slowly extended a hand and touched the cool stone as tears slid down her cheeks. She bowed her head as the smell of incense filled her nose. Yet a cool wind blew as the flames in the lanterns nearby flickered as a shadow loomed over the new widow.

"You mourn for this new life passed," a male said as he approached bowing politely.

"He…was my husband," she whispered her voice as broken as her heart.

She heard the male sit behind her as he took her into his arms in a comforting embrace. He pushed back her hair a moment. "Know he's in a better place," he whispered against her skin causing her to shiver. He felt so cold. "As soon you will be," he concluded.

A searing hot pain went through Kali's body as she gasped her eyes wide. He had bitten her, being a vampire. That would explain why he was so cold! Yet she felt something inside her shatter as well, not knowing it was the seal that held her shinigami power and her true self at bay. A loud banshee type scream ripped out of her throat as she struggled within his strong grasp.

Her hands suddenly lit up with pure light, something that had never happened before as she slammed them into his chest seeing ash in his wake.

Kali gripped her neck as she clawed at it in pain as she winced struggling forward. She gave a strangled cry as she fell to the ground curled in a fetal position. Her eyes struggled to focus on Gaara's headstone as her vision became blurry and she slowly reached out.

Before darkness came and wiped her mind clean…of everything.


	8. A Shinigami Guard

While panic spread throughout the area known as Suna, a lone figure walked quietly away, unnoticed by anyone. Had anyone noticed, they would've seen a rather tall brunette woman with chocolate brown eyes, standing at least 5'8 ½ wearing a shihakusho, consisting of a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and straw shoes. A sword was hooked to the sash of her uniform, while her long brown hair was hanging loosely down her shoulders and waist.

She lifted her eyes up observing the place and looked at the girl that was writhing in pain in the room.

She turned walking out of the room as she walked down the dusty path to the cliffs overlooking the village as she stood there overlooking the landscape. The wind blew her hair around her as she looked up a quiet moment. "You're late," she said, her voice accented with a New York accent.

"So I had to take care of some business," a male voice said walking up to her. He had red hair pulled up in a high ponytail spiky a bit. It almost gave him the look of a red pineapple. Tattoos were on his face and body as shades were held in place on top of his head. "Not like my captain has the patience to what we do," he said his eyes glaring down lightly at the female at his side.

She merely chuckled softly. "Patience is never Byakuya's middle name."

"Nor is it yours," he answered. He looked out at the village. "Is it true?"

"Yes…the seal is unlocked," she answered.

"So we're to fetch her!"

"Renji!" the female sharply stopped him. "Now's not the time. One thing at a time."

"But if we don't-" Renji began, but was hushed by the female.

"And risk her life and the others here?" she asked. "She's right now highly dangerous. Even hollows and other forms will leave her alone. As will we until we're given the assignment to go after her." She gazed out a moment. "The family reunion can wait for now."

He chuckled placing a hand on her head. "Kay, your mother instincts are already kicking in and she's now eighteen forever…like you."

"She is my step-daughter," Kay said and sighed faintly. "However, we must report this to Yama-jii before someone else does. This is our assignment." She pushed a strand of hair back behind her. "Besides, I have a feeling you will be training her."

Renji froze while Kay walked past him. "M-Me?! Why me?!"

Kay removed her sword from her belt as she seemed to smirk while opening the senkaimon home. "Because two stubborn minded fools need to be together," she said as he gaped at her following her.

"That's really not fair!"

Kay shrugged and walked into the Seireitei quietly. "Yet we still have yet to tell them about Kikoo," she said. "Particularly Komamura, seeing it is his family." She looked around stretching a moment.

"I don't know how he'll react to find out Sokyoku has chosen a new host," Renji pointed out. "She still hasn't found out either."

Kay gave a disgruntled noise as she walked to where Yamamoto was and bowed politely. She gave Renji a well placed elbow to the ribcage to get him to bow as well.

The old man studied the two quietly. "What news have you?" he asked.

"The seal has been broken," Kay said as she felt his spiritual pressure grow suddenly. "It wasn't our doing, sir, but a vampire. That wasn't considered eighteen years ago I would imagine." She gave a sigh of relief when the pressure subsided.

"That is true," he said with a heavy sigh. "Who would know a mere bloodsucker would be the one to unleash more than he expected?" He leaned on his cane. "Renji, return to your squad. Kay, I will follow you home to tell Jyuushiro. I'm sure he'll want to know the news of his daughter."

Renji bowed and gave Kay a look before he left. Kay watched him go and then turned her head back to the general. "There was one miscalculation," she said. "The vampire didn't turn her fully. She's a half vampire."

Yamamoto arched a brow up. "They're very dangerous, even more than regular," he said. "Which means the game plan has changed with her. But it's written in Kayla's prophecy. Kalista is Kayla reincarnated."

"Just don't tell Mayuri," Kay grumbled. "If he finds out about this, it'll be his new pet project."

"Indeed," he said. "How has your health been? Yours and your husband's?"

"My attacks aren't as frequent with the inhaler," Kay said after a moment. She suffered from severe asthma, more chronic than anything. Her husband however, had tuberculosis, which she knew was pretty bad too. "His attacks are few for now. He's in a good mood today."

"This should make it even better," Yamamoto said as they entered the manor. Kay took her leave to the kitchen to fix some tea as she looked seeing her husband enter the room, having felt Yamamoto's spiritual energy. He took a moment to kiss her cheek before moving to his office with his former teacher.

"Five, four, three, two, one…" Kay muttered to herself when she heard a yell coming from the office, one of shock and surprise. "Blast off," she said pleased with herself. She had grown to know when she would hear him yell. She coughed suddenly and looked in her pocket removing an inhaler as she took a couple of puffs and was soon normal again. She shook her head a moment.

The two men soon emerged from the office as Kay handed them some tea and cookies. She sat herself on a cushion next to Jyuushiro as the two continued to speak about the situation at hand. She remained silent for the most part until Yamamoto addressed her.

"When the time comes, Kay, you will be the one who will be her confidant," he said. "Like Rukia was to Ichigo." He looked at her. "It will be up to you to start her path. But when it comes for the one of the damned, that's one she'll have to handle without our help."

Kay looked up and looked at Jyuushiro, who nodded. She took a breath and slowly nodded her head. "All right," she said. She pushed her hair back a bit as she leaned on her husband a bit nervous in all this. Now her mission had been upgraded.

"Renji will follow," he said after a moment. "Don't let us down."

"Have I ever?"

Jyuushiro kissed his wife's head and smiled. "I will be fine," he said softly. "Focus on my daughter."

* * *

It was a week.

One week. Seven days.

A spell had to be placed to keep her asleep during the entire time. She would awaken to pain like no other. The searing pain was one she never felt before. And the hunger, oh god, that intense hunger. It burned her, like being burned at the stake.

Her teeth hurt now, the fangs actually now more retractable like a snake. But they hurt whenever they broke through her gums. The light from the windows, could someone turn it off? She just wanted to scream it out, but she couldn't, only the darkness consumed her.

Make it stop, she wanted to cry out.

By the seventh day, things began to simmer down. She could hear a name thrown around constantly, one of Kalista. That had to be her name. What else was there? Was there anything else? She couldn't remember…

She couldn't remember a damn thing.

"She is waking up," a female voice said. She had an accent, was it Egyptian? Yeah, that had to be it. Then a male, definitely Japanese, could be heard.

"Get back a bit, Nee-chan," he said. So she was his sister.

Alison shot Sasori a stern look. "I can very well handle myself," she said stubbornly. "Go check on Sahara for me." She watched her older brother leave as she turned toward Kali's stirring body seeing the blue eyes of her best friend. "Easy," she said softly as she noticed her wince. She moved to dim the lights a bit.

"Thank ya," Kali whispered, her voice even strange to her. She gingerly put a hand to her neck where bandages were. "How long was I out?"

"A week," Alison said. "A very tough week. How do you feel?"

"Very thirsty," Kali said. She shook her head suddenly. "Can't bring myself to do that though…so can I have a glass of water?"

"You will have to sooner or later, but water will be fine," Alison said as she got a glass for her. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"To be honest…I don't remember anythin'."

Alison didn't look too surprised, after all, she could already sense that using some of her spells to examine her to make sure she was okay. "It is okay," she said calmly. How could **anyone **stay so calm?! This woman took the cake, she didn't seem to panic or anything! She handed the water to Kali and helped her sit up to drink it. "I can say we are part of your extended family," she explained. "And we will help you in anyway possible."

Kali sipped the water, yet her eyes now could see the vein in the woman's wrist. She shut her eyes.

Alison noticed this. "Might as well be me," she said. "Half vampires cannot change anyone I do not believe, it is never recorded." She slid her sleeve up as she took a kunai and sliced through her wrist slowly. This caused a trickle of blood to slide down her skin. She watched it drip into Kali's mouth as she held the bloody wrist to her to let her feed.

It wasn't an odd feeling, almost felt like when a woman breastfeeds her baby. Alison had to remind herself Kali was a newborn "vampire" not a newborn period. Sasori watched this from the doorway a moment. "Don't let her drain you completely," he said walking forward as he sat down.

Alison looked at him. "I am fine, Nii-sama, no worries," she said as she withdrew her wrist from Kali's mouth. "She did not hesitate…but she did put a resistance."

"It's her humanity," Sasori said. "It'll be a constant inner battle." He ran a hand into his bright red hair. "I'm not letting Yasha in here yet and I don't think allowing Kamara and Shukaku in here either is a wise decision."

Alison slowly nodded as she wiped Kali's mouth off slowly. "She has no memories, Sasori," she said. "She does not know who they are anymore." She looked at him. "We will help her though." She watched Kali lay back tiredly and walked out of the room with her brother as she saw Itachi standing nearby.

"You're bleeding, Ali," Itachi said as Alison looked at this the wound healing on it's own. He touched her cheek. "You're not going to keep letting her feed off you, she'll have to one day take it outside."

"I know, but without her sire, the training will be hard," Alison said. She leaned into his touch.

"How long could it take?" Itachi asked holding her as he looked at Sasori. His brother-in-law seemed to look deep in thought.

"It could be six months, it could be a year," Sasori said finally as Itachi shut his eyes. "But this is Kali we're talking on. She's as stubborn as an ass given the chance and very determined. I doubt even amnesia will take that from her."

"True enough," Itachi said with a light chuckle. He nodded as he held his wife. "I hate to forbid Yasha near her for now, but until we see how things go, she can't. She has a bit of that teenage sass."

"She'll understand this for her own good," Sasori said. "She's not that stupid."

"I know," Itachi said and looked at the two. "We can't let Kali out of this house until we're certain she's no longer a threat."


	9. One Year Later

Kali opened her eyes one morning hearing a bit of noise outside her window. She tilted her head and pushed the curtains back a little seeing the sprinkler on and a small child, a year old now, playing out in the yard.

The year had been a difficult one. Not only had Kali struggled with her own inner turmoil, still doing that, she had discovered Yasha, the little hanyou who was just fourteen, had been brutally raped and beaten by bullies. Due to being part dog, nine weeks later, another secret popped out.

She had given birth to a son, the now future heir of the Uchiha clan, even if it was through adoption. Yet Yasha, having hid the pregnancy, actually panicked in labor and nearly hemorrhaged herself during the process. It was the boy's screams from the woods that saved her life.

And brought Sasuke back into her life.

They named him Shiva, the boy actually being more a heartbreaker as rumor had it, he charmed the nurses from the moment he smiled. He still charmed anyone he saw, and it was this kid that became Kali's biggest test. Would she attack a child? Would she endanger him?

Hell no.

But Kali struggled with the fact she needed blood. She had no idea the importance of it, nor did she have any idea she would soon be bound by it. Attacking humans just seemed to frighten her to pieces. She grew more withdrawn than her once outgoing nature, and started to dress the part as well, wearing mostly black and wore shades over her eyes. While her personality sort of changed, as Sasori said, she was still the stubborn one.

And this included returning to medical school. As a doctor, she could get medical blood and survive without hurting someone.

Kali sat up in bed, her brown hair all a mess. She shook it out a moment and slid out of bed to get ready for the day. Now she was allowed outside, yet rarely strayed too far. The scent of humans around her sometimes unnerved her. She didn't realize she would have to feed from one, and not one voluntarily.

So she had a choice…feed from the innocent or pick and choose from criminals.

That night, she swore, she would choose that fate.

Kali's mutant abilities were all but gone. She had a few remaining, more enhanced due to the vampirism. But it was the power of pure light that baffled her. Shouldn't light be bad for a vampire? That's what all the books said. But then again, lore could always be wrong. She shrugged off the question as she fixed her hair in one long braid and picked up her shades on her dresser before grabbing her black trench coat.

Yasha looked up hearing the door slide open. She looked a bit weaker than normal. She was pregnant again, apparently her and Sasuke made up for lost time, but this pregnancy wasn't like the other. She had fainting spells that wasn't from it and at times she had no strength, but she preserved herself, especially for Shiva and her unborn, which she said by the way of smell, was a daughter.

Kali looked at Yasha. "Go rest, I can baby-sit," she said.

Yasha nodded. "Thanks," she said. She shuffled inside, the girl ready to pop at any given day. Kali could only shake her head as she turned her attention to her "nephew" as she called him.

Never thought she'd ever be an aunt, that was for sure.

Then again, Itachi was technically grandpa, but they decided, to preserve his sanity, he'd be uncle and Alison aunt.

They didn't need Drama Queen Uchiha to start his mess.

Kamara stepped outside as if to assist. Oh, how Shiva loved this tiger. The little boy gave a squeal of delight when the fuzzy kitty popped up and was running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Kali was amazed at Shiva sometimes. He had wolf ears it looked like, black unlike his mother's, and these red-gold eyes to boot. His black hair was to his shoulder, an inch above, and he loved ducks. Practically all his clothes had ducks on them. The only problem they had was giving him a bath, when he learned running around the house butt naked seemed a joy.

But there was a funnier side. Shiva had accidentally walked in the bathroom during one of his "exploration" times and saw Kisame taking a shower. Ever since, he was scared of "sharks in the tubby". Even Sasuke was praying to every god he knew, that this kid would grow out of it.

Sasuke had taken care of the Sound Village. Orochimaru was dead, as was Kabuto, a joint effort on the latter with his brother. However, he told of how he was close to having Anya actually follow him, how he was slowly turning her back on the right path while she seemed to follow him. But the night of the fight, she had mysteriously disappeared by force.

He spoke that a man, black hair and jade green eyes, had knocked her out during the battle and dragged her off, before Sasuke could even get to her. He didn't wish to lose hope that the werewolf was safe.

But that had been nearly a year ago, and no one had seen her since.

Itachi stepped outside and sat down next to Kali at the swing, who was now fingering a cigarette, while Kamara had Shiva. "I hear you're going to try tonight," he said.

"You heard right," she responded as she lit the cigarette, inhaling the sweet menthol flavored smoke. She had no idea she had inherited this from her father, Wolverine. She sighed. "I ain't gonna chicken out, Nii-sama."

"I'm just saying be careful," he said. He leaned back a bit.

She looked at him. "Always am," she said softly as she stood up. "I need to go for a walk."

"I got the kid, you go on," he said waving her off watching her head off.

Alison walked up as she looked at him and watched her go. "Sometimes it takes a moment to realize one must wake up and face their responsibility."

Itachi looked at his wife. "One of your old sayings?" he asked.

"No…just one of the lessons of life," she admitted. "I do not have any ancient stories to say."

He chuckled and nodded. "Sometimes you do act older than what you are, dear."

"Well…it happens when you have lived through what I have…some I know you did," she said. "But I guess my old teachings caught up to me." She made a face. "Sour joke, I know."

"Sour joke or not, sometimes your words of wisdom make more sense," he said as he lifted Shiva up. "And sense is what we need sometimes, despite things."

"Would that include Squeaker and his mission to blow up your barbeque grill?" she suddenly asked as he froze. He handed her Shiva and marched back inside, more likely to attack "Squeaker", which was an old nickname they gave to Deidara. The blond bomber had a habit of trying to mess with things he shouldn't, and part of that was trying to blow up Itachi's barbeque grill believing it would make one hell of a explosion and art.

Much to Itachi's annoyance, he had been through three grills in four years.

He'd be damned if Deidara would make it an even four!

Kali's walk led her to a bridge in the village that was surrounded by big cherry blossom trees. She glanced up at this studying them as she moved to sit down as she overlook things from a distance. She looked seeing a couple of people she recognized, Asuma being one, and then she could see the one annoying guy with a bowl cut who had a student as equally annoying as he was.

Gai she believed his name was. She knew the student to be a friend of Yasha and Sasuke's.

She seemed to be taking in who was "innocent" and who wasn't. She recalled a joke Sasuke had, that if Sakura bugged them, for Kali to bite the hell out of her and she'd leave them be. She rolled her eyes at that and just continued to observe. She suddenly blinked seeing something nearby.

It was a person in a black kimono looking outfit. Yet they walked so damn fast, her eyes couldn't keep up.

"Odd," she mumbled. Yet during this time, she saw a man chasing a woman. She frowned standing up as she moved forward fast seeing him grab her roughly. "Hey!" she shouted. "Leave her alone!"

"Fuck off, bitch," he growled knocking her backward into the wall as she hit the ground.

That did it.

Kali's eyes took on a red glow as fangs emerged from her mouth. She gave an animalistic growl as she sprung at the man grabbing him with strength that was shocking for someone her size. She shot a look at the woman as if telling her to run. She then glared down at the man. "Wrong move, asshole," she snarled, her voice even sounding deeper.

His face went deathly pale as he struggled in her grasp.

She slammed him into the brick wall face first as she held her arm against his neck, keeping it at an angle. "You. Can't. Run. From. Me." She said each word slowly and calmly. And in the fury, she sank her fangs into his neck as her free hand covered his mouth to muffle his screams.

It was in the first rush of blood she began to see things. She was viewing every atrocity he had ever committed. She saw him beating on women, she saw him as a thief…then she saw the most horrible act she ever thought possible, seeing the victim through his eyes, as she realized she was seeing everything this man ever did that marked him as a criminal. This only intensified her thirst as she soon felt him grow limp in her arms and saw him collapse to the ground.

She wiped her mouth as she shook her head hard. "What did I just see?" she whispered to herself.

"It's a talent called Blood Speech," a voice said behind her as she turned seeing the black kimonoed person, a female taller than she was. "A very rare trait among some vampires. It gives the user a choice and a judgment. In other words, who deserves to live, who deserves to die due to the sins they've committed. So you can find out who is innocent with just a drop of blood."

"You…" Kali stood straight watching the woman approach the body. "Whaddya doin'?"

"I'd stand back behind that dumpster if I were you," the woman said as Kali blinked.

"Why?" the half vampire asked as she watched the woman draw a sword. She saw her turn it around to press the hilt at the man's forehead.

And that was when the ground began to shake.

The female stood calmly as she watched two large doors appear out of nowhere from underground. Kali saw what looked like two half skeletons on them bandaged up. The doors suddenly flew open as the man's screaming ghost was pulled inside as a strong wind blew through the alley.

Kali gasped holding on as she watched this in fear and awe mixed together. "What the fuck is that?!" she asked in shock.

The doors shut as swiftly as they arrived and vanished. The body was also gone. "That was the gates of Hell," the woman said turning her chocolate brown eyes down to her. "If a soul is…well, wicked in their human lives, they go there. If not, they go to a beautiful place called Soul Society."

Kali raised a brow. "Okay…" she said slowly. "And just how do ya know all this?"

The woman chuckled. "Because I'm a shinigami, Kalista Logan," she said. "My name is Kay Johnson. I'm the shinigami representative for Konoha and the surrounding villages along with my sempai, Renji Abarai."

"A death god," Kali said. "I know I'm half dead, but I ain't ready to die just yet!"

"Slow down," Kay said holding a hand up. "Seems you grew up on reapers being with scythes and the works. First all, you can't die. Second, I'm not here to take your soul. There's a lot to discuss, but now's not quite the time to do so. So, I ask this. Can you meet me at midnight on top of the Hokage Mountain?"

Kali stared at the other brunette. "Why? You sayin' like I'm attractin' shinigami suddenly?"

"No…" Kay took a breath. "You _are_ a shinigami, Kalista."


	10. The Hollow

"_You are a shinigami, Kalista."_

Those words echoed in Kali's mind all day. She sat at the dinner table almost with the motions of a robot. She looked at the stack of potatoes she was supposed to be peeling, yet seemed to destroy them in the process.

"I have heard of mashed potatoes, but I honestly do not believe you can do that unless they are soft," Alison's voice said as Kali looked pretty much out of it. "Did something happen today besides the man that mysteriously disappeared?"

"You have no-" Kali began when she heard the biggest roar she had ever heard in her life. It was nearly deafening. "What the hell was that?!"

Alison surprisingly had heard it as well. Her face paled slightly as she turned looking out the window. "Holy hells," she gasped.

Kali ran to the window and had to blink twice.

Standing there in their yard was a hollow.

It looked like it was blocking the sun, as large as it was. The mask had a pointed cone shaped nose and holes for eyes. Kali stared at this in shock and fear. It was the first time Alison had ever seen Kali shake like she did.

But then she slowly began walking toward it.

"Kali!" Alison shouted as the hollow looked her way. "Fuck." She could see the hollow heading at speeds she never knew possible toward her.

"ALISON!" Kali shouted as she suddenly created a fist standing in front of her best friend. "Keep your hands off her!" Light came from her fist as she slammed it through the mask feeling it shatter beneath her knuckles, almost in slow motion as what seemed to feel like a sonic boom hit the area.

The smoke began to clear as Alison slowly looked up from where she had been flung a bit. She could see Kali still standing there, with her fist still where the hollow once was, but the girl's appearance had changed. She saw that her hair was down and flowing around her in a hair clip. Her clothing had changed into a shinigami uniform as she kept the shades and gloves.

And on her waist there was a sword glowing now as it manifested itself there.

The area seemed fine now as Kali stood there, studying her appearance as she looked at Alison, seeing Itachi, Yasha, and Sasuke standing outside the house, having witnessed everything. She looked at them as she lowered her hands to her sides slowly moving to them.

Itachi embraced her as he looked at Alison, who was walking up. "She's shaking badly."

Alison nodded as she rubbed her head a moment gingerly. She moved her hand and saw blood on her fingers from a wound on her head. "Makes me glad Sly and Ra were out of my soul," she said as she shut her eyes a moment. The ordeal shook her up a bit as well.

"So part of her has awakened," a male voice said. "I was expecting this."

The group turned to see a man with blond hair and a green and white striped bucket hat. He wore garb that some would say was similar to the old Pervy Sage. He also wore wooden sandals and had a cane at his side. Beside him was a black cat, that made Yasha suddenly growl.

The only cat she could stand was Kamara.

Sasuke kept her back a bit as he looked at the two. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Kisuke Urahara," he said bowing politely. His gray eyes studied Kali a moment as he walked around her. "What do you think, Yoruichi?"

"She's his kid all right," the cat said causing everyone to stare at her in shock. A puff of smoke covered the cat as she transformed into a woman, with brown skin and long purple hair pulled back in a ponytail. Urahara was grateful she didn't appear nude, like she did a great bit.

Shiva looked up at this blinking wildly. "Kitty!" he gasped.

Yasha turned to her son and scooped him up and moved to get him inside fast.

Yet Urahara had seen her as well. "Interesting," he said. "One shinigami has awakened from her sleep…yet the relative of one shows signs of high spiritual energy that's contained."

"She's with child, but very ill," Yoruichi said. She turned to the family. "She has leukemia. I can sense it. We know where she can get help and we can help your friend. Let us explain everything inside, please."

Itachi slowly nodded. He had no idea his adopted daughter had cancer. Yet this woman seemed to know a great deal. "Please, come inside," he said.

Yasha however, was looking a bit worse for wear. The shock of everything had suddenly brought on labor pains and Sasori was helping her out. He looked at Kali. "You can help her," he said. "You helped her with Shiva, please, help her with the child."

Kali slowly nodded. It was probably best she left the room for now. Her appearance was suddenly normal again as she moved to help Yasha, Sasuke behind them as they walked upstairs. She saw Alison follow to help while Yoruichi and Urahara were left to talk things over with Itachi and Sasori.

An hour or two later, Kali returned downstairs. She noticed them looking at her. "She's okay," she said. "She delivered a baby girl."

Itachi looked relieved. "Good," he said. "What's her name?"

"Mikomi," Alison said appearing behind Kali. "However, she's too weak to do much. I think this also brought on the leukemia."

Yoruichi nodded her head. "Your husband has agreed to let us take her and Kalista with us," she said. "I know she has children, but for now, she needs to recover to be able to help them."

"Take them where?" Alison asked.

"Karakura Town," Urahara said. "It's in western Tokyo."

"Tokyo is a three day travel from here," Alison said blinking. "And that is on foot. We do not have many vehicles come in and out of here."

"So we noticed," he said. "You seem familiar with Tokyo."

"Some of us are," she said. She sighed. "We have also thought of moving there under Naruto's permission after all that has happened to Yasha and with Sasuke back it is best we move."

Urahara handed her a card. "Here," he said. "I'll help if you need it."

Alison took this and nodded. "Thank you," she said.

Yoruichi nodded. "Time isn't on our side at the moment. So we need to take both girls now. Yet we'll give you time for goodbyes and to collect a few things to take with them." He could see Itachi tense. "Mr. Uchiha, please…all will reveal itself in due time."

Itachi nodded and stood up as he moved to see Yasha and Sasuke first.

"He is worried for his daughter and sister," Alison said. "As we all are. All of this is happening so fast to Kali." She looked seeing Kali staring off hardly listening. "But perhaps it is for the best. So she can figure out what is up with her." She sighed softly as she walked to Kali a moment.

Yasha was immediately placed in Karakura Hospital, as a man who har white hair and glasses behind blue eyes moved to treat her. He gave Kali a look a moment, as if trying to figure her out. "Your name?" he asked a bit harshly.

Kali wasn't intimidated and gave her full title. "Dr. Kalista Logan," she said as she gave him an impassive look.

He snorted. "A doctor," he said. "You must be that child genius that was on the news that graduated as a teenager. I've heard of you, Dr. Logan."

Kali's eyes narrowed. "I see," she said not liking this jerk one bit. She crossed her arms a moment when she saw another man step inside the room. This one seemed slightly lively and had brown hair, scruffy looking.

White Hair seemed to know him. "Isshin," he said nodding his head.

"Ryuken," Isshin said as he nodded. He noticed how Kali seemed to glare at his friend. "Giving the new girl a rough time already?" He chuckled. "She's harmless. Besides, she's probably Ichigo and Uryu's ages."

"And one of _them,_" Ryuken said gritting his teeth as he put an IV in Yasha's arm hearing the hanyou screech in pain. Kali was immediately at her side, her bedside manner calming and soothing as she helped calm her down.

"I'd say she's hired," Isshin said seriously. "The kids are playing with her tiger in the dayroom here and she's wonderful with patients. You could learn a thing or two from her." He smirked on this as his friend bristled, yet the two doctors watched her a moment.

Yet Kali wasn't done yet as she marched to Ryuken and glared at him. If looks could kill, hers did him in as she walked past her shoulder pushing him aside and out the door she was to find Kamara. She blinked seeing the tiger with some of the sick children, enjoying being pampered by them. He was as calm as ever as the nurses even came over to pet him.

This brought a small smile to her lips.

Kamara looked up seeing Kali as he gave a "reow!" sound and moved to his master purring as he rubbed against her. She petted him a moment. "Overgrown house cat," she teased. "C'mon, let's check this place out." She extended her hand putting a leash on his collar and the two were soon out the door of the hospital.

Kali had been given free range to walk around for now, as long as she wore a special band on her arm that kept her spiritual energy in check. She wanted to get used to her new surroundings before she decided to do anything. She looked around as much as she could when she saw a group walking. Three boys and one girl, the girl with boobs just as big as hers.

The girl and one boy had striking orange hair. One of the boys looked Mexican and wore a Hawaiian shirt while the other boy wore glasses and seemed more quiet. Upon closer examination, he looked just like the man at the hospital. Kali realized this must be the son of the doctor…which would mean the other son had to be the orange haired boy. She tried to be discrete, yet Kamara once again became the object of affection by the girl.

"A real tiger!" she squealed and immediately came to pet him. "Is he yours?"

"Um…yeah," Kali said somewhat nervously. "My dad gave him to me."

"And he's so tame!" the girl said smiling happily. "What's his name?"

"Kamara. It means like the moon."

The three boys watched their friend a moment. Kali caught the eye of the one in glasses as she couldn't help blushing suddenly and looked away. The orange haired boy walked up and stuck his hand out to shake hers. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," he said.

"Um…Kali Logan," Kali said shaking his hand, a bit firmer than she intended.

"Quite a grip for a girl," he joked as she turned red with embarrassment.

"Sorry 'bout that," she said withdrawing her hand.

"It's okay," he said. "These are my friends Orihime, Chad, and Uryu Ishida." He pointed each out to her. She looked at them and bowed.

"Nice to meet ya'll," she said. "I'm sorta new here."

"We noticed," Chad said in a quiet tone, making her believe he didn't talk too much.

"So where are you staying?" Orihime asked. "I mean, you could come over and we could make you something to celebrate a homecoming!" She then looked thoughtful. "I know I could find something to cook!"

"Orihime, I don't think she actually wants such a party," Ishida said fixing his glasses as the girl pouted. He leaned into Kali's ear. "She can't cook," he whispered.

Kali nodded her head as he began to pull his head back. She realized he knew something more on her than she thought as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I…should be goin'," she said. "Perhaps we can hang out later?"

"That would be great!" Orihime said happily. "Bye now, Kali!"

Kali headed off a bit faster than she intended as she sighed with relief. That girl would've talked the hind leg off a mule given then chance. And then Ishida as they called him…he had not his father's look, but a look of curiosity. Ichigo too. She sat down at the riverbank a moment and studied the water quietly to look at her reflection. Vampires weren't supposed to have reflections, but she had one, a perfect one.

She studied her face, which looked tired. Her eyes behind the shades showed worry and weariness. She sighed and laid back in the grass staring up at the sky a moment, which was cloudy. She couldn't ever do this in sunlight, being a bit sensitive to it. She looked at Kamara, who sat next to her and petted him.

"Kali, wasn't it?" She lifted her head up a bit and saw the upside down face of Ishida. This had her jump up slightly to right herself.

"Yeah," she answered. "Is it Ishida or Uryu?"

"Either, I don't mind," Ishida said as he sat down. "You're a shinigami…why aren't you in Soul Society?"

"Well…complicated story behind that," she said scratching the back of her neck. "Even I dunno much since this power just came to me." She looked at him. "I'm serious…I dunno what Soul Society is."

He stared at her dumbfounded. "Do you know what a Quincy is?" he asked.

"No, sorry," she said. "If this is some test, I ain't doin' too well, I know." She rubbed her neck. "Sorry if I ain't much help."

"It's okay," he said studying her. "You honestly don't know."

Good, he believed her. She looked somewhat relieved.

"When you find out, I hope you won't be angry," Ishida said. "And not be an enemy."

"Huh?"

"You'll find out."


	11. A Prophecy and Reunion

Kali loved her new house.

She chose not to stay with Urahara, but to find her own home, She also sent her first paycheck to Itachi and Alison, along with the paperwork for a home. It was her gift to them, for all they have done for her. Plus she wrote Naruto to ask him permission for the family to leave Konoha, so that they wouldn't be missing nins again.

And the permission was granted.

Kali's room was blue. Light blue walls, matching curtains, and bedspread. She had pictures hanging on the walls, of people she couldn't remember. A desk was situated within the room with an iPad, a laptop, and other necessities. She had a television, a DVD player, whatever she liked in the room.

Every room had a bathroom, which was another plus.

Kay sat in Urahara's shop as she sipped some tea. It was a special day. For one, Yasha was having a "good day" today, meaning that Kali could take a small break from her. The hanyou had both good and bad days with her illness, the chemo causing a lot of bad days. The only side effect she's had so far was stunted growth, stuck at a small size for her age. To Sasuke's relief, she could still bear children, but he knew she would wait for now.

Yet chemo had it's downsides…vomiting repeatedly, as she felt so weak and tired, some days no strength to move out of the hospital bed. She knew she was dying, but she wasn't saying it to anyone.

Well, she thought she was until one night.

A month within her arrival, Yasha nearly did die. While feeling her life slip away, she felt herself within a warm embrace of flame. It wasn't the hell's flames that touched her, it was more like feathers. When she lifted her feverish head, she saw a bird. The bird was made of flames as they licked her skin painlessly. His red eyes gazed down at her as he nuzzled her cheek softly.

She blinked at this as she extended her hand toward the phoenix as his head touched her fingers. A glow came from this as he chirped and flew into her soul causing her to gasp and regain life once more.

That was the night before now. And she began to show some improvement, to the point she was a candidate for a bone marrow transplant.

The second good thing was Kali was about to venture into Soul Society for the first time ever, since the day she was born on that March day. It was to meet her true father, since he was in good health that day for her to come.

Kay hadn't arrived since that midnight that the two talked. Her own asthma spells had caught up to her and she was ill a week while her husband had one of his own bad spells that she stayed up all night to tend to. She seemed to understand his plight at times, even if they were stricken with two different aliments.

Kay looked up a moment hearing footsteps as she turned her head to see Kali. The half vampire was dressed in her normal clothes, but had changed the black jeans into a pair of blue jeans instead and her black combat boots seemed cleaner. Her brown hair was in micro braids down her back as she looked at her step-mother quietly.

"Sort of wished you dressed up," Kay admitted as Kali snorted.

"I'm a tomboy," Kali said seriously. "It's very rare I dress up. But he should see me as I am, not as I ain't."

"True," Kay said standing up. She walked to Kali and fixed the collar of her black duster. "Now, I want you to stay close to me. Do not move from my side. If Kamara comes, he's to stay as close to you as possible. When you meet Yamamoto, which is the first person you'll see there besides all the other captains, you're to treat him with respect and dignity. You're not to speak unless spoken to. The captains will ask you many questions. Answer them truthfully. Do you understand?"

Kali nodded. "I kinda figured that out," she said as she held Kamara's leash.

Kay nodded and opened the trap door to the bottom area. She began the climb down as Kali followed. She had to levitate Kamara down carefully to join them as she walked up seeing the gate and seeing Urahara there. He walked to her putting his hat on her head. "Go make us proud," he said.

Kali smiled nodding and stepped through the gate with Kay and into a whole different world.

Her eyes now filled with wonder as she looked around in shock. People looked so alive, living in different areas of the Seireitei. Some she saw lived in comfort, while others did not. It was a world she had originally been born into. Could she had been born poor? Rich? She had no clue.

Once she passed the gatekeeper, in which she was so shocked at his massive size and height, she found herself in the main Gotei 13. She could see shinigami stop and watch her pass as they walked by. She swallowed and soon saw the entrance to Squad 1, the meeting hall.

Kay stopped her. "Remain here for the moment," she said as she walked opening the door. She walked quietly up between the rows of captains and bowed on one knee. "I've brought her as requested, sir," she said.

Yamamoto nodded his head motioning her to rise as she moved to her husband's side. "Let us see this girl," he said. The doors swung open by the guards and there stood Kali with Kamara at her side.

At first, Kali seemed frozen. But she bid her feet to move as she took a breath gathering her courage and began walking slowly as she could feel the eyes of the captains on her. She let her eyes study each one, even seeing a wolf like one among them as she stopped in front of the seat where the General sat. She slowly bowed on one knee as she was taught.

"Kalista Logan," Yamamoto said. "Or should it be Kalista Ukitake?"

"Whatever suits you, sir," Kali said politely as she saw him motion her to stand. He studied her up and down. "How old are you now, child?"

"Nineteen, sir," she answered.

"One year since the seal was broken," he said. "An innocent baby born here, of one of those I consider a son. Therefore, I consider you my granddaughter. And as such, I welcome you, to the Seireitei and your second home. You can still live and work in the living world, but you will also need training."

"Sir, you intend to have her trained as a shinigami?" a female asked, her black hair in two paper braids down her front with huge rings at the ends of them. "It would be like training Kurosaki! She's more of a mortal than us!"

"Silence, Soifon," Yamamoto said sharply. He moved a scroll from nearby and handed it to Kali. "Please, read this out loud."

Kali raised a brow as she moved the ribbon and unrolled the yellowed parchment carefully. She licked her lips a moment. "May my words be written now upon my death," she read. "For I will be reborn, not of this realm, but when it's my time. And upon that time of my rebirth, you will know it is me when the one born to walk the line of life and death in light is awakened. She is me, here to bring the peace. Peace among the enemies among the damned, and peace among those who put me in an early grave." She could see one man lower his head, who looked like a sadistic clown, as she read these words.

"The words of Kayla," Yamamoto said. "Kayla was a young woman who died before her years. It was a prophecy she spoke over five thousand years ago. You possess the ability of pure light, do you not?"

She looked at him as she lifted her hand as a light began to glow from it, a ball of light forming in the palm of her hand. She studied it a moment. "You're half vampire…vampires are of the undead," he continued. "Therefore, you walk the line of life and death. Your light is pure. You are the reincarnation of Kayla. Therefore, you are the Chosen One."

Kali looked up alarmed. "Chosen One?"

"You will learn in due time," he said. "First things first…your shinigami side must be controlled for you to even live among the real world. "

"Sir, I have a friend I can't leave," she protested. "My sister…she's sick with cancer."

"We're aware of this," he said. "I didn't say you would train here all the time now, did I?" He seemed amused. "Today, you're being reunited with your family. Your training will also be in your world. Byakuya!"

Said man stepped forward. Kali felt a chill go down her spine. He seemed so emotionless, but she did find him slightly handsome. But she also felt an air around him, of a noble.

"Your lieutenant was successful with training Kay," Yamamoto said. "I want him to join her in training Kalista. Also…" His head turned to the other side. "Komamura, I believe soon you will need to appear before your great-niece. _He _has appeared to her and claimed her as his. Once she is well, her training will also begin."

The wolf man nodded his head. "Be it as you wish, sir," he said.

Kali blinked. "You're related to Yasha?" she asked causing him to chuckle.

"Yes I am," he said. "She's my great-niece through her biological father. I'm one of her grandfather's brothers."

She looked surprised. "I see," she said. She then heard a man chuckle as the faint ringing of small bells could be heard.

"I'd like to see how strong this chick is," a man with spiked hair with bells on each end of the spikes said. "She doesn't seem like nothing! I could finish her off with one finger."

"You like to brag too much," a smaller captain with white hair said as his green eyes shot the man a look. "I'm sure she could handle herself in a fight. She took down a menos grande all on her own."

"Like you'd know anything, squirt?" the man growled at the smaller one.

"I know a lot more than you think, Kenpachi," the boy shot back shutting the elder up fast.

Another man wearing a straw hat and had some pink jacket along with his own captain's coat seemed to chuckle softly. "I'm sure my goddaughter will be able to handle herself better than you believe," he chuckled. "She's made it this far after all and is a beauty to boot." He saw her face turn red as he smiled.

"Stop making her blush, Shunsui," another man said with long white hair and kind brown eyes. He smiled softly at her. Kay was at his side and this let her know this man was her father.

She slowly walked to him and looked up at him. She felt him take her shades off so he could see her entire face as she saw tears in his eyes a moment embracing her close to him as she could hear him cry. She shut her eyes as she slowly moved her arms around his neck holding him close as a tear of her own slid down her cheek, one of blood instead of clear.

To hell with what they said, she couldn't help feeling emotional at the moment.

And for the first time in nineteen years, she whispered the one word he had waited to hear her say: "Father."


	12. Blood Calls

Kali sat in front of her computer looking up anything she could on both asthma and tuberculosis. She leaned back a moment and sighed seeing the word blood on the article on TB and shook her head.

Not what she wanted to read on.

Just mentioning the word "blood" made Kali seem a bit unstable. She was at the point she was refusing blood, refusing to even try to hunt…even if she did it would be criminals or people who weren't deemed innocent in her eyes. She was still getting it through her head about this "Chosen One" mess and the fact she was part shinigami now.

It was enough to make her head spin.

She shook her head firmly to get all that out of her mind when she heard her name being paged for an emergency. She raised her brow on that one. She was rarely called for an emergency, knowing they more went for Ryuken. So this was quite unusual. She stood up and closed her laptop before heading for the emergency room.

And nearly fell backward when she saw who was on the bed.

It was none other than Anya Helsing.

Anya was naked and looked like someone who had escaped a torture chamber. Whip marks marred her skin, as did the familiar bite marks of a vampire. Bruises and cuts were also on her body, a big black eye covering one eye. Her wrists showed signs of being in shackles. Her neck also had marks on it like being rubbed against a tight leather collar or rope. Upon further examination, she showed signs of rape as well.

But she was suffering pneumonia. Kali could see that fluid was in her lungs and she was in a coma. The worst thing, or probably best despite the way you look at it, was she would have permanent amnesia.

Kali frowned and took off her jacket. She knew her first thing was to get the fluid off her lungs, or she would drown. She moved her to the operating room as she got to work on her. She looked at her assistant. "Call my house, tell them Anya's here," she said. "Hurry!"

She watched the girl run off as she moved to insert a tube into her using a scope to find the area as she began to drain the fluid seeing the color as she frowned. She saw Ryuken walk in as she looked at him. "Brother's servant," she said.

"She looks like a slave victim," he said frowning looking at the clipboard.

"Brother says her brother kidnapped her," she said. "Stefan hated her."

"Explains a lot," he said. "The color of the fluid indicates infection."

"I know," she said. "She's got signs of pneumonia. Once I drain this fluid, I can start her on an IV."

"Very good," he said. "I'll get an X-ray machine in here as well in case she has other injuries. We could put her in Yasha's room, once she's out of ICU."

Kali nodded her head as she sighed. "She's got vampire bites too," she said. "Wish I could figure out what the hell happened to her."

"She's damn lucky to be alive," he said frowning. "This would kill a normal person."

"She ain't normal…she's a werewolf," she said as he raised a brow. "Yes, they're real too, it's a long story." She frowned. "If her brother's alive, then she has trouble. We all do."

"I'll set up barriers," he said seriously. "Your ninja papers could help too. Get your brother to write those."

"If I know Brother, he'll wanna be here with her," she said. "He has that right as does any of the family. But it's best if he does. Ali can watch the kids."

He nodded and watched the bag fill. He examined her using an ultrasound. "She's still got fluid…I'll start antibiotics, you drain that."

"Hai," Kali responded as she worked. Yet she was mentally drained by the time she finished this up and it was pouring rain outside. She sighed looking at the clock. She needed energy and not through a Red Bull.

She needed blood.

Kali sat in her office seeming to stare blankly at the wall clock as she sighed. She sat straight as she rubbed her temples. She was beginning to overwork to take her mind off things, yet she ignored everyone's worries since she loved her job. She stood up and walked to the window staring into the night sky at the rainy weather.

Her fingertips touched the glass pane as she saw her reflection in the glass. She looked pale, her eyes looked sunken in behind her shades. She was starting to feel worn out, which for her young age shouldn't have happened. But she now didn't worry on age anymore, now that she would look eighteen forever, despite being half vampire.

She looked toward a small cooler she kept in her office and walked to it opening it up. Inside was bags of blood on dry ice. These were like shots of vodka given the chance. She moved to pick one up as she paused and shook her head.

She wanted fresh warm blood.

Kali's hunt began in gang infested areas of Tokyo. While the men stared at her beautiful body and large breasts, she quietly walked acting uninterested. It was now she discovered sex appeal was her greatest weapon, and she used it to her full advantage.

She walked down an alley seeing a group of the men following her. She smirked not even turning around as she turned finally looking at them as they circled her. It was like a flash, as she sank her fangs in one after the other "seeing" their crimes and administering their punishments. She stared at the heap of bodies left as she wiped her mouth a moment. She looked at the sword on her hip and began her first duties as a shinigami.

She served as the executioner and then the guide.

This made her feel how ironic it was.

Her humanity soon was getting the best of her as she sighed shutting her eyes as the rain hit her face. She stared up at the sky as she began walking after a moment as her fangs retracted and she fixed her shades back over her eyes. Only this time, she was heading home.

Itachi saw the rain soaked girl walk in looking like a zombie. He sighed and watched her go upstairs to her bedroom as he looked at Alison. "She won't take a break until Yasha, and now Anya, are out of the hospital, but she might put herself in," he said.

"Perhaps now is a good time for her to take up the offer for training," Alison suggested. "I am sure Ryuken would allow her that time off for her to begin that. And Kay wanted to start right away too."

He nodded his head. "The girls will be found in her absence, but she needs to start that and get some stress off her before she returns to work," he said. "I'll make the arrangements." He stood walking to the phone when he rubbed his eyes.

"Perhaps once the girls are out…she can do eye surgery for you?" she asked softly.

"Yes, that…might be good," he answered. "After all, my illness is gone. I believe it was a gift from her shinigami people. Yet my eyes now need more help."

"The dark is not the best place to wander," she said. "I know….beginning of my own power, you saw how blind I became." She stood and walked to him as she embraced him. "In more ways that one."

"For a blond, you were a fireball," he chuckled. "Burning your brother's puppets?"

"I did not know he was my brother then," she said playfully swatting him.

He smiled and spun her around, feeling a little better. "Alison…what would you say to another child one day?" he asked. "This time, the child would be mine and yours, a carrier of the Sharingan. Can't let Sasuke have all the fun."

"I have thought about it," she admitted. "I would like to give you a child. And yes, Sasuke seems to have a head start, but that does not mean we cannot catch up." She chuckled. "I have dreamed one night of giving you a son."

"If we had a son, what would you name him?" he asked.

She looked thoughtful a moment. "I would think Coji," she said. "With a C and not a K."

"Interesting choice," he said. "I like the spelling too."

She nodded. "I thought you would," she said. "If it is a girl…there is a name, that is not traditionally Japanese. It would slightly be in honor of Kali…as her descendant's name was Kayla."

"And what name would that be?" he asked.

"Kaylee," she responded. She spelled it out.

"Leave it to my wife, the one who goes by her middle name, to find unique names," Itachi teased kissing her forehead. "Just the same, I do like it."

Alison chuckled. "It beats my first name…Cecelia." She shuddered.

"Yes, I can see what you mean," he said. He then heard the door squeak open and saw a muddy Kamara walking in as the two looked at each other.

"I'll get the tub started," Itachi said.

"I will get the soap," Alison said.

Kali stepped out of the shower with just a towel around her as she collapsed on her bed. She was just too tired to dress as she closed her eyes and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_**A/N: This is the end of this story, but it continues in the new story "War of the Damned". So now you can read all the exploits of the adventures of Kali in it. Yet this also concludes Rise from the Ashes and Lone Wolf. **_


End file.
